RunAway Angels
by RunAway Angels
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is the new, hot and totally adorable...girl? At least that's what Naruto thought when he asked him to be his girlfriend in front of the whole year. That was four years ago. Since then Sasuke isn't so cute anymore, he's a gang leader. SasNaru
1. Prologue

RunAway Angels.

**Prologue.**

The first day at high school is a bitch and of course everyone has to go through it. But when it's a completely new school, new country and people around you are speaking in a language completely foreign to you…you're screwed.

Uchiha Sasuke's first day was anything but bad…until their form teacher, who incidentally happened to be Hatake Kakashi decided to introduce him to the room of forty something people.

'Class, this is Uchiha Sasuke, he's from Japan and so doesn't speak that much English so be friendly.'-said the so-called teacher and smiled under the thick layer of bandages that ran across his face and over his left eye.-'You can call me Kakashi, I'm one of those guys that like to chill. I guess I like loads of things but there is plenty in this world that piss me off.'

There was a pause and then the chatter resumed, slowly building up. Then came the loud and confident voice.

'How do you say your name?'

The Uchiha turned to the blond standing defiantly in the back row.

'Sas-suk-eh.'

The blond boy seemed stunned for a second but quickly replaced his expression with a grin.

'Oh, well I just always thought that was a boys name!'

'Um. Naruto…Sasuke is a-'-came the bored voice of Kakashi.

'You know what? You're really cute, I think you should be my girlfriend!'

'-boy.'-finished the teacher.

**TBC**

Review Please!

For anybody wondering, I have seen this happen! Not to Sasuke duh, but to this really cute Korean guy!

I was twelve back then…


	2. Kill Me Falling

RunAway Angels.

**Chapter 1.**

Kill Me Falling.

He looked down at the bike and sighed. Nothing in the world could ruin Uchiha Sasuke's day because today was the beginning of his school year in the Lower Sixth Grade /**1/**.

Not that he cared about school…

But then, why would 'Sharingan' care about something so trivial and boring?

He swung his leg over the black metallic frame and started up the engine, taking pleasure in the roaring that it caused; the sound setting forth across the empty street at six in the morning.

He smirked to himself.

It would teach those bastards to sleep so late.

Since he had transferred from Japan he had changed plenty. No longer were his eyes round and innocent, his lips set in a pout. His hair wasn't long and collected, his body no longer lean and feminine.

No, Sasuke stood proud now with his sleepy gaze that could rival Kakashi's any day and his wide shoulders. No one could call him 'cute'.

Sex on legs, yes.

But he wasn't that same boy that had stared in absolute horror at the obnoxious kid in eights grade.

'DAMN YOU!'-came the sudden outburst immediately calmed by the pale hand that clasped on Sasuke's mouth.

'Silly brother, Uchiha's don't scream.'-came Itachi's cold voice.

His day was ruined.

He didn't even remember the guy's name. After that little incident for about three month he spent his time trying to convince the three thousand and something population of his school that 'Nooooo, Sasuke IS a boy's name.' and that he was a BOY rather than 'that blond kid's girl'.

The blond kid didn't have any classes with him and in a year group of three hundred and forty people; things tend to fade into the background.

Of course this little incident, Itachi had found it hilarious when his brother had cried for four hours, mixing Japanese with English as he tried to explain what had happened; led Sasuke to strive towards **ultimate** manliness.

He cringed at the memory of Gai…the man that approached him in Sport, screaming something about 'Springtime of Youth' and 'Hip movements of Kakashi'.

He cringed at the memory of Jiraya's attempt to make Sasuke embrace his 'feminine' side…

And he cringed at the thought of the 'Fan Girls', their leader being Sakura.

Since then he had formed a gang consisting of Neji Huuga, Sai Whatever-His-Surname-Was and Kakashi…who wasn't really part of the gang but liked to claim so in class while reading Icha Icha Paradise.

What a child molester…

'No Itachi, you're right, Uchiha's don't scream…'-snarled Sasuke, biting down hard on the porcelain-perfect flesh and observing with pleasure Itachi's little 'dance of the hundred days of pain' as he reared his bike onto the aforementioned brothers foot.

They were called RunAway and he was their leader, Sharingan Sasuke.

'What a stupid name'-came the male voice, each word scratching at his ears like nails at a chalkboard. He had dozed off in form time, silently laughing as he replayed the sequence with his brother earlier that morning. He looked up and…

And didn't recognise the boy. New meat?

'I think Sharingan Sasuke sounds stupid!'-exclaimed the guy standing on his desk, his hands crossed, a grin spread across his face, eyes covered by a fringe of platinum blond hair. Sasuke stared in awe.

Someone was standing up to him.

Well, that and the fact that the whole 'Prince Sasuke Club'/**2/** had gathered round. All that was left now was for them to hold up pink banners with the Uchiha Crest and headbands with the Japanese Sun and 'GO SASUKE!' below it.

Oh, wait…there's a banner right there…

He averted his attention back to the boy.

'Yeah, well I think your face is stupid, you're hurting my desk you freak!'-was sooooo…un-Uchiha like and so Sasuke settled for the You Better Have Insurance Glare. The guy ignored it and crouched down, eyes narrowing.

'And I don't think your 'Avenger' bike's got all that legendary speed, mm?'-came the low voice as the guy leaned forward, his bangs parting slightly revealing two pools of blue that just begged the onlooker to drown.

Such thoughts for an Uchiha…

'I'LL DROWN YOU FIRST!'-came the second outburst of the day as Sasuke tried to head butt the guy from his sitting position.

But at this very moment their homeroom teacher stepped in to save the day!

'Yo!'-exclaimed Kakashi as he appeared with a 'poof', much like a 'poof' in Sasuke's opinion and greeted the class with a warm upside down U in his only visible section of face. Then came a squeal which was followed by many shrieks. Sasuke tried to remember if he had zipped up that morning and then he found that his thoughts had gone off the whole 'I'm fighting this really annoying dude on my desk'.

And instead it had transformed into a 'I'm kissing this really annoying dude on my desk'.

His only thought was 'I really hope Nii-san doesn't find out' before a fist came crashing into the side of his face. His right side.

He felt like he was being run over again…yes again, Itachi, that lunatic, had driven his car into Sasuke's room when he had been twelve. Incidentally, Sasuke's room in Japan had been on the second floor…which sort of made out to the fact that Itachi must have really **tried**…

He felt the impact with the floor, there was the cracking sound and the Uchiha knew right then and there that for at least a week he wouldn't be writing anything. Then came Kakashi's voice.

'Naruto? Why are you beating up-'-started the Sasuke-proclaimed-child-molester.

'This damn pervert hit on me!'-whined the blond. Something clicked in Sasuke's brain…blond…

'-your girlfriend?'-finished Kakashi.

**TBC

* * *

**

READ AND REVIEW!

I will try and update everyday! If you guys have any prefered couples or slight suggestions, suggest, I might just incorparate it in!

Thanks everyone who reviewed and people...please do review...

Yeah, I know it finished just like the Prologue but I just find this funny…

**1.** This is the British schooling system for those of you wondering. Lower Sixth is Year twelve and in American schools that would be Year 11.

**2.** Like the Prince Yuki club from Fruits Basket! YAY!


	3. 190 miles in the wrong Lane

Chapter 2.

**190 miles in the wrong Lane.**

That memory had to be erased from his mind.

And what would you expect a bike gang leader to be doing in a situation that screamed 'death to that dude I just k...'.

He had even gone as far as to erase the word from his dictionary, damning Kakashi to the deepest levels of hell.

He was speeding down the M16, cursing under the helmet, the illegal music blasting its way across his brain. It was illegal because it was a hazard to the general safety but hey, he was Sharingan…

'He managed to ruin even that!'-came the muffled scream from the rider in black who was of course, Sasuke.

To his right rode Neji with Sai on the backseat.

How could have he spent four years trying to climb out of the 'my ass you're boy, now how about a kiss?' stage and managed to forget the boy who had caused the whole uproar concerning Sasuke's gender in the first place?

There was also the annoying factor of the 'fight' which within the last two hours became slang for 'Sasuke got his ass whipped'.

Tsunade was almost certainly going report this 'home' and this meant that Itachi, the **not** so loved brother, was going to go all 'Foolish brother, have you no sex appeal?', this of course meaning that if Sasuke had indeed been a worthy Uchiha he would have been able to subdue anyone with one God of Sex Glare.

And then there was the strange look the blond had given him before dismissing him like a broken toy and leaving the boy sprawled all over the floor.

When Neji first saw the damage, he had laughed…and then tried to cheer up Sasuke by exclaiming happily 'At least you still have your writing hand!' to which Sasuke wittily replied 'I'm left handed.' And this raised the whole question of Neji's happy voice which wasn't really supposed to exist or be appropriate for a badass biker, but then again, after the recent events, nothing stood properly classified.

And **this** made the pain almost bearable; he felt the reassuring, cold metal beneath him, his 'Avenger'.

Damn, he had gotten side tracked from his 'happening now' activity.

Too late did he notice a truck riding at low speed on the EXIT root Sasuke had chosen to take. No way to get around it, no manoeuvre to save him as he tried to turn the bike to the left but found it impossible, his hand limp at his side, his body suddenly loosing control.

_I feel the pain tonight _

_Blood in my eyes _

_Under the curse _

_Under the bad curse of nightmares _

_Tonight its time to die _–came the rather helpful part of the song by Warlock.

'It's not even night.'-thought Sasuke bitterly, his eyes involuntarily closing as his body prepared for impact. Sometimes the guy up in the clouds had a really bad day.

And on those days people like Sasuke found themselves bombarded with irony and pain.

The irony now being that he had lived the past four years; never really being alive and now he was going to die with the whole school thinking he was a fag. The pain being the thought of his brother standing over his dead body saying some crap like 'Silly brother, have you no shame, dying outside of battle.'

And this of course meant that Japanese people in his brothers representation should either die performing Harakiri or in some Samurai/Ninja battle which involved a ruined childhood, betrayal in friendship and loss of love.

Out of those three, Sasuke had only experienced one, his childhood wasn't the happiest and this involved Itachi killing his pets, being called a girl and the mental scaring he had received over the years from Gai's Art lessons.

Something pulled sharply at his right hand and the sensation was unbelievable as he felt his arm snap out of its place, the skin taking the full blast of the hundred and ninety miles per hour as he was hauled off his bike.

Gravity being a hell of bitch, had caused his iPod to break loose from his belt and go flying, the headphones jerking violently from his ears. He felt at least two of his ribs give way to the pressure, his chest undergoing huge strain. His legs made contact with the pavement, the friction burning him, his balance screwed up and he tumbled forward, the visor of his helmet shattering upon impact with the pavement.

* * *

It was the second time that day he was submitted to the Kingston Hospital, his eye twitching menacingly as his Glare of Ultimate Pain reached a new level.

To sum up is injuries, the nurse had to go and confirm the list with two doctors and Sasuke had to spend quality time with Kakashi who was called up since Sasuke refused to give the number of his 'I have maniac stamped on my forehead' brother.

'You missed my lesson.'-commented his teacher nonchalantly, his eye glued to the pages of Icha Icha, his body taking up the view of the window as he sat on the ledge.

Sasuke who was in no condition to tolerate this kind of behaviour had stood up and assertively pushed his teacher out.

Of the window…

Unfortunately, his room had been on the first floor which sort of explained how Kakashi had gotten in through the window in the first place…

During the night he couldn't sleep, the whole 'I broke twenty bones in my body' did contribute some. But for the most part it was him planning the murder of the blond kid, executioner style.

Morning came and Sasuke absolutely didn't feel tired…

Actually he felt very awake when his brother had come into the room, muttering something that went along the lines of 'Foolish little brother…'

Sasuke looked out into the parking lot and was rather pleased that Itachi had brought his car.

The part that didn't please him was the colour.

Flaming pink for a flaming homo.

One hour later, after the thousand and one curses of Sharingan no Sasuke, he was dressed. Somewhere along the way, Itachi went off to 'start' the car which as Sasuke had later learned meant Itachi had left, period.

So now Sasuke stood fully closed in a black short sleeved shirt and black leather trousers in weather that made the clothes seem highly inappropriate. It was raining buckets of ice, literally. The pink DeTomaso Pantera was gone and his Avenger…he almost started screaming as his thoughts wandered to his bike's fate.

He was soaking, cold and miserable when he suddenly noticed that the raindrops ceased to bite at his flesh.

There was a blue umbrella over his head and the guy holding it up was…

Non other than the blond kid.

**TBC

* * *

**

Thanks for the review but guys, please, if everyone submitted just one review…it's not that time consuming…REALLY!

It makes my day when I get reviews...seriously I get so down when I see that the chapter had like 200 hits and 3 reviews...c'mon, it cant be **that** bad...

Like suggestions? If it's hard to read say why? I know it kinda jumps from event to thought to an event the next day...haha

Anyway, thanks still for even bothering to read it.

I'll make the next chapter funnier, after you read this you just know I had a bad day…

Anyway, suggestions welcome and whatever…


	4. Mask of Indifference

Chapter 3.

**Mask of Indifference.**

No one had ever been this…kind to him.

A thing as simple as holding an umbrella over his head and yet it made his heart beat so much faster that it hurt. Ha wanted to smile, laugh and thank him with everything he had. He wanted to forget, give up on the mask he held so tightly over his face and shout out freely, not bound by his pride and fear.

But he remained immobile, the words caught in his throat.

Due to the obvious lack of reaction on Sasuke's behalf the blonds face was consumed by a sheepish smile as a blush crept across his cheeks. He gulped and produced an 'Um' sound, his eyes fleeting to his feet.

A few minutes passed before Sasuke made the initiative to speak.

'So what's your name boy getting drenched while holding your umbrella over me?'

'Naruto Uzumaki.'

There was a pregnant pause as Sasuke stared at him, wondering if he should tackle Naruto. In the end he decided to step closer for intimidation but today wasn't his day **either** so he tripped.

And fell.

Into Naruto's arms.

To catch Sasuke, Naruto had released the umbrella which now lay discarded, their body heat being all that they needed.

Now Sasuke too was blushing, unable to move, he tried to glare up at Naruto. Useless. The guy wasn't even looking at him, his head was tilted up to the sky, water rolling down his neck and oozing into the fabric of the orange shirt.

'I h-have a bike, I can give you a r-ride home.'-finally said the blond.

Sasuke shivered from disgust.

'I'm not bum-ridding you!'-he shouted, suddenly finding the strength to push himself off and away from Naruto. The later looked absolutely scandalized at the statement.

'I'm not asking you to fuck me!'-he screamed back. By now they had quite an audience, the patients and a couple of the nurses stood behind the glass doors.

They stood still for a few more seconds, glaring at each other then Naruto gave up on reason and grabbed Sasuke, slinging him over his shoulder.

'I don't care what reputation you have as Sharingan but you'll have to settle for me and my ride.'-came his voice, surprisingly relaxed despite Sasuke's momentary insanity as he started screaming things like 'Rape!' and 'Racism!'

For the duration of the ride Sasuke occupied his mind with the madness of the whole situation. How the hell had this guy even found him?

He still didn't know who to thanks, Neji or Sai for rescuing him and there was Itachi…

Now, he knew that his brother was far from sane…

But to leave his brother stranded like that? Unless this was all a plot made by Kakashi to film the leader of RunAway hugging another guy…

The wind rushed through his hair and soaking wet clothes which probably weren't wet anymore but the effect was the same; freezing. He tried to concentrate on the road, wondering whether or not Naruto knew the way to the mansion but found this too hard as dizziness overtook him and it was suddenly too hot to think.

* * *

He woke up in a room with a foreign smell and was greeted by beige walls and deep red sheets that covered him. 

He was naked.

This wasn't the hospital; he figured that much out without any outside help but the next part was harder.

No clothes.

He really was obsessing over the lack of clothing…

Deciding that it was the least of his worries…alright, he had to convince himself that it was the least of his worries for about ten minutes, he pushed aside the blanket and stood up, pulling back the yellow curtain that hung over the window.

'Yo, Sasuke.'-was the greeting he received as he came face to face with Kakashi.

Silence.

He **really** did try to process this through his brain.

**TBC

* * *

**

It's short, nothing new there.

Ok, thanks for reviewing…which means like 3 people…

This story is getting too weird…haha, I want to make it a little more serious because lately I've been feeling really down but it's supposed to be humorous and fun to read…which it obviously isn't since no one seems to review…really, it only takes like a minute of your life…

Well, it IS your life so I suppose…

Anyway! Thanks for reading, currently on 1148 hits so yay...


	5. Kiss it Better

Chapter 4.

**Kiss it Better.**

'Anyway, since we didn't want to expel either of you, we decided to put you in the buddy program.'-said Kakashi with a rather bored voice, his eye on the road as he drove Sasuke home.

'B-buddy what?'-Sasuke went as far as to turn to Kakashi. His face was still calm despite the obvious shock and disturbance of mental health he was experiencing. Thank You Uchiha Gene…

'Buddy program. How do I explain this?'-he looked up at the car ceiling which meant Sasuke had to pull sharply at the wheel to avoid collision with a sidewall.-'Well, think of kindergarten, when kids get into fights teachers make them apologise to each other and kiss it better.'

Sasuke made a mental note that he should introduce Kakashi to his brother…

'Kiss what better? Paedophile…What, so you want Naruto to kiss me better? What if I told you my groin hurt?'

Kakashi quacked and turned to him.

'Sasuke, this isn't about your sexuality, whether or not that was a lover's quarrel, the point of it is to make you guys become friends. The kissing part was just an analogy to make you understand.'

Sasuke blushed; he had momentarily forgotten that despite acting weird, Kakashi was a grownup, not a mate or accomplice in gang warfare.

'But what you **make** him do…I could lend you Icha Icha!'

Scratch that, Kakashi was an idiot.

'So why am **I** being put into the program?'

He had just noticed that Kakashi was wearing black shirt with Chinese lettering at the front, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't read it. Eventually he noticed the fine print at the top.

**If you can't read Chinese, try tilting your Head to the right.**

Being the sheep that he was, Sasuke tilted his head and…

Hit Kakashi over the head for wearing such an atrocity. At this very moment the later decided to break and Sasuke being Sasuke didn't have his seatbelt on so his cheek made contact with the windshield of the Honda Integra Type S.

'The hell was that!'-he exclaimed, infuriated as he peeled himself off the glass.

'An animal.'-said the man simply, his eyes unfocused making Sasuke think that he was on crack. But lo and behold, a squirrel rushed of into the bushes.

Ok, that was a lie. A man in a squirrel costume rushed of into the bushes. Sasuke sat silent for a moment longer and then came the long awaited outburst. For such an occasion and in this very situation, Kakashi, who carried around earplugs, had enough time to insert the previously mentioned product of KLM flights from London to Amsterdam and back.

'Goddamn it! You should have hit that son of bitch! Where's your shotgun? I'm gonna blast that ass a new hole!'

The Chinese looking sign on Kakashi's shirt, when looked upon sideways read 'Go Fuck Yourself' and something in Sasuke's mind snapped as he looked down at the shirt.

'You're being put into the program because it was you who initiated the fight.'-Kakashi had waited off the initial wail of a thousand birds to drop the bomb on his student.

'Which means I have to do what?'

'I don't know, become friends with him I suppose.'-another pause.-'this wasn't my idea you know, Iruka, the History teacher? Well anyway, I hear he used to teach pre-prep, which is basically kindergarten…he's the one who's bright idea **this** was. '

'So how am I supposed to do that?'-produced Sasuke, noticing too late that his voice sounded like it came from a pouting adolescent girl who didn't know how to make **him **notice her.

Meanwhile Kakashi started up his car and with one hand opened his orange book.

'That's rich coming from you.'-he commented after a while.-'How did you befriend Neji?'

'I ran over him with my bike.'

'That's out of the question…and Sai?'

'He kicked a football into my head.'

Kakashi looked up and sighed.

'Well, if you follow that sense of logic, you'll have no problem with Naruto. The kid likes ramen; you know what that is, right?'

Sasuke nodded. The mansion was now in sight now, all twenty of Itachi's cars parked in front of the solid gold gates. Itachi was one of those people who took the saying 'If you've got it, flaunt it' a little too seriously…

'How did a boy from a family so well off become one of the top bosozoku of London?'

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

'Bosozoku is a dying fad in **Japan**.'

Kakashi nodded as he turned into the parking lot of the 'Uchiha Palace'.

'You're right, and Hell's Angels are from America. So why did you have to give birth to the nightmare here. I hope you know that RunAway isn't the only gang to be formed in this region.'

'Of course I know, but we've got it all under control.'-replied Sasuke as the car came to a halt.

'Really?'-asked Kakashi, for the first time, inserting emotions into his speech; sarcasm. Sasuke gave him a That's Why My Surname Is Uchiha Glare and got out, slamming the door as hard as he could without damaging his body any further.

He was about to open the front door when he heard Kakashi's voice again.

'Then I suppose you know who the leader of Angels is?'

He was gone before Sasuke turned around.

**TBC

* * *

**

OH THE SUSPENCE!

I promise to update tomorrow…or today, sorry, it's like 00:11 here…I talked to my friends over the phone for too long but she was calling from Holland so…

Actually, I like this story myself, haha, I wanna draw a manga version of it.

So anyway, thanks guys for reviewing…I promise to include more humour and thanks for being so nice in your reviews!

Anyway, I don't know about bike gangs in London…though I live here, haha, but in Holland a friend of mine, Mizoshi was in a gang called Disturbance.

But I mean…they didn't like go around throwing Molotov cocktails and carrying around swords, haha…

But yeah, REVIEW!


	6. Bits and Pieces from your Storm

Chapter 5.

**Bits and Pieces from your Storm.**

Much to his surprise and general displeasure, Itachi opened the door.

'You've been standing there for twenty minutes now.'

Sasuke gave him the all explaining 'Hn' and brushed past Itachi in an attempt to make a classy…well, exit from current setting and entrance into the new scene.

The mansion was heritage from one of their relatives who had mysteriously died and left the manor to the Uchiha protégé. Sasuke himself had lived in a house he rented, it was closer to his school and based in the centre of London opposed to the two hour ride by car he had to get from Kakashi.

Inside he was greeted by the high ceilings of the halls and dinner rooms, the walls adorned with pictures of all the Uchiha's to have passed away. Sasuke was sure that some of them even had the helping hand of his **beloved** brother in their departure from the world of the living but he kept these kinds of thoughts to himself in fear for his own existence.

'There was an emergency and I had to get back.'-came the voice from a nearby shadow cast by one of the chandeliers. Sasuke displayed no interest whatsoever.

'Don't you **want **to know what made me abandon such a treasured asset of the Uchiha's in the brutal wild?

Sasuke parked himself onto the leather couch, his eyes closing as he gave a sigh of exhaustion.

'Itachi, within the last three days I've broken many bones, my Avenger, my iPod, kissed and hugged a guy, got forsaken by you and had my teacher for company while nude. Do not mess with me.'

'Both your bike and iPod can be replaced, bones heal and the guy assassinated…and though I can't do anything about Kakashi, isn't he supposed to be in your gang?'

Sasuke hysterically shouted 'No' which made Itachi turn away and smile under his newly acquired through eBay Sombrero and make the peace sign /1/.

'How do you know Kakashi anyway?'

Itachi shrugged mysteriously and walked off into the garden.

'He comes and has tea sometimes.'

Sasuke sat up and raising his voice, called after his brother.

'And you left me why?'

'Father died.'-answered the man simply. It took Sasuke a full minute to comprehend, by this time Itachi had made quite a distance between them. He got up, no longer exhausted; his feet straining as he frantically ran sequences of memory through his head.

'What happened? You're joking right?'-he shouted, voice uneven, panic-stricken. Itachi turned around and much to Sasuke's surprise, he wasn't smiling.

'I'm going back to Japan.'

They stood still, even when the sky began to cry, they remained immobile, their faces emotionless.

The curse of the Uchiha Clan.

* * *

It was far too early to have some idiot shouting your name. 

In reality, it was too early for Sasuke to wake up, but as he had found out, Naruto was an early riser, one of those freaks who were full of energy at six in the morning.

'C'mon, haul ass!'-came the voice again, this time closer. He opened his eyes and was greeted by Uzumaki's grin. Sasuke swore under his breath, blushing and rotated away from the unwanted company.

It had been four days since they started the Buddy Program which Neji dubbed 'Coming Out of the Closet Program' much to Sasuke's annoyance. It turned out that it had been Neji who pulled him from the certain death so now he was obliged to let the guy live for at least two more weeks.

In the morning Naruto would pick him up from home and force him to 'bum ride', during this time Sasuke wore similar facial attire as Kakashi to make sure that no one recognised the great Sharingan.

During Biology and History, which as it turned out Sasuke had with Naruto, the two would sit together, the latter taking notes for both.

In Art he had to sit and listen to Gai's speeches about 'ruined Youths' and his victory over Kakashi in drawing. When Sasuke had tried to point out that Kakashi was a Biology teacher while Gai had all those awards for artworks and the Gallery in Leeds dedicated to human form, Gai looked down at him with tearful eyes.

When Sasuke walked out of the lesson he bore a green moustache and a red stamp on his forehead that read **Denied**.

'Denied what?'-came the voice of **some guy** behind him. Indeed Sasuke was denying Naruto the right to be recognised as an individual, but only in his mind. As it had turned out, Naruto was actually pretty popular and well liked.

'The right to have my own opinion.'-muttered Sasuke. Neji laughed and patted him on the back, the only area not affected by the **accident**.

'You have a free period next, right?'-came Sai's voice, polite and pleasant, the type of sound that a chocolate cake would produce if it could. That's why Sasuke hated him.-'You too Naruto?'

Naruto being the idiot that Sasuke had made him out to be, once again, only in Sasuke's mind; nodded enthusiastically. Sai and Neji exchanged looks which made the Uchiha want to kill both his friends, them and their little 'How long will it take for Sasuke to admit he's actually a girl' bet.

'No, you know what, guy in white shirt with sun on it, drive me home!'-demanded Sasuke, pointing at some randomly passing guy from the year above.

'But Sasuke, we have heart dissection in the afternoon...'-pleaded Naruto, lips set in a pout. In return, the Uchiha growled and massaged his temples.

Of course the heart dissection was graded and so in order to get good grades, and this was a requirement for Uchiha's, Sasuke need to be present and participating.

* * *

By the time afternoon came, Sasuke had been forced into eating at the lunchroom, the food being chicken and rice, which basically meant that the 'French' chef that the school had hired, wrapped chicken skin around bones and deep-fried them along with some rice and called this La Chien. 

And that basically meant that their chef wasn't **really** French, considering the fact that his name was Orochimaru, he looked like a mass murderer and Chien actually meant dog…

But hell, Sasuke got to see Naruto smiling.

'And that's a good thing how?'-he thought to himself, turning away to look at Rock Lee's little performance along side their Drama teacher, who just so happened to be Gai who turned out to be very artistic as fate would have it.

Kakashi looked over at Sasuke sympathetically but his favourite student was forgotten when Iruka walked in, his hands full of books. At the sound of Kakashi's voice, the man let go of his reading articles, turned around and ran, the source of his fear hopping after him.

In the afternoon Kakashi was late and so the four students attending his class had to sit in a room with rotting hearts. He had probably taken them out in the morning to defreeze them but the day had turned out particularly hot and the whole idea turned into a disaster.

When he **did** show up, one could just tell he was smiling which caused Sasuke to feel **very** sorry for his history teacher.

'I hope Umino is alright.'-came Naruto's voice, muffled by the part of his shirt that he held over his nose. Sasuke nodded, his eyes flickered to Naruto's abdomen which was exposed and a light blush phased his cheeks.

'Is that a gun in your pocket Sasuke, or are you just happy to seem me?'-came Kakashi's voice, as he pressed himself against Sasuke's back, his lips inches away from the boys ear.

Sometimes, the Uchiha composure breaks.

And on those days many people die.

Sasuke produced a very manly squeal, grabbed a heart from the tray on his desk and threw it at his teacher. Kakashi leaned to the side, boredom in his eyes as the heart hit the window and sprayed blood all over the glass.

There were two problems with this.

One, why was there so much blood in a heart that has been dead for more than a day?

And two, why do headmasters like so much to stand near windows, observing students inside?

**TBC

* * *

**

**THANK U ALL FOR THE LOVELY REVIEWS!**

1. The hat that Itachi wears in the series is the inspiration for him wearing a sombrero here; I decided to make his wardrobe concentrate on wacky hats!

And I don't know about this chapter, I lost my train of thought along the way so it's not what I had wanted it to be…

Haha, but this is actually taken from life experience!

Anyway, I'm trying to insert the romance between Naruto and Sasuke but it's more of Sasuke having strange thoughts…he'll realise eventually…haha!

But yeah, will update tomorrow!

REVIEW!


	7. Fall Upon me as they Form

Chapter 6.

**Fall Upon me as they Form.**

In the end, Sasuke was **kindly **asked to proceed to Tsunade's office once his lesson was over. And so at three forty he moodily swung the labs door open and made his way to the room on the second floor of the main building.

After about an hour of listening to the woman go over his behaviour and her concerns for his future as well as worries over Sasuke's family situation, the boy was allowed to leave.

Of course by this time there was no one left except the janitor who crept about in the shadows.

He walked up to the third floor and retrieved his backpack from his lime green locker which incidentally happened to bare the number thirteen. He looked sceptically at the picture of his family that stood on the top shelf. Of course, this was part of his emotional baggage that he kept hidden from the rest of the world.

On the picture his three year old counterpart sat on his fathers shoulders, his mother holding the disgruntled looking Itachi in a forced embrace.

Now his father was dead.

He nearly choked at the thought of the new head of the family being his homosexual brother, the end of the Uchiha linage.

Apparently, during his chat with the headmaster…well, mistress, the weather had had a mood swing and the dark clouds that rolled across the sky threatened to become quite a nuisance as Sasuke thought about his walk home.

As he walked out to the main gate, he was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't even notice approaching object.

It really did hurt when a helmet hit ones head.

He spun around, his right hand already set into the 'fuck you' position when he noticed that his offender had blond hair.

And was non other than Uzumaki.

'This morning when you woke up, was your goal to make my life hell?'-growled Sasuke, trying to sound menacing though in truth relieved at the sight of his **almost** friend.

Naruto laughed and seemed to blank out the Glare of a Thousand Deaths.

'I was getting bored waiting.'-he explained as he bent down and lifted up the red helmet.-'You ready to go back to the castle Prince Sasuke?'-he joked, his voice taking a higher note.

'Please don't imitate Sakura…or Ino…or one of those **things**.'

Once again Naruto laughed, tilting his head back. At this very moment Sasuke had to wonder if there had been any vampires in the Uchiha clan, Naruto's neck seemed so…enticing.

'I wish I had people falling over each other just to seat next to me.'-produced the blond after a while. Only now did Sasuke notice that Naruto, though about the same height as him, was much larger and wider.

'I want you to take me somewhere.'-said Sasuke, surprising himself at the boldness of the statement. No, it hadn't been the boldness that shocked him, it was the fact that for the last few days he hadn't been acting like himself and this was further proof of that. He felt like such a loser, standing there and being all cute.

'Where?'

Sasuke thought for a moment.

'Camden.'-he said, naming an area of London most liked by Goths, rebels and rockers.-'I have some business there.'

Naruto didn't ask any questions, as Sasuke had noticed, that was one of the good qualities and things that he appreciated. The blond boy turned out to be calm and very quiet up close opposed to the hurricane of noise that he presented himself to be.

The bike was started up and Sasuke was about to get on when Naruto handed him something wrapped in a leather pouch. Upon closer inspection it turned out to be an iPod.

Sasuke's iPod.

He took it, his movements slightly shaky as something inside of him threatened to burst. He didn't ask any questions either, not about the hospital incident or this. He was just thankful.

Relief swept over him as he put on his earphones and pressed play as he sat behind Naruto.

_Are the stars out tonight?_

_I don't know if it's cloudy or bright_

_Cause I only have eyes for you dear_

_The moon may be high_

_But I can't see a thing in the sky_

_Cause I only have eyes for you_

_I don't know if we're in a garden_

_Or on a crowded avenue_

_You are here, so am I_

_Maybe millions of people go by_

_But they all disappear from view_

_And I only have eyes for you_

**Naruto.

* * *

**

They sat on the bridge that hung over the main street, the trains rushing past behind them. In the intervals of the roaring, Naruto would ask random questions in a bid to cheer Sasuke up.

'Your favourite Movie?'

'Chopper.'

'That to do with motorcycles? Mine's probably Tokyo Drift.'

Sasuke's interest was peeked.

'The Fast and the Furious? Itachi says it's a load of bull and that Japanese people don't lose to sad American men who try to pose as eighteen when they look like they're in their late thirties.'

Naruto agreed with Sasuke's brother, the main guy in that film did look **old**.

'Favourite colour?'-resumed the blond.

'Yours is orange I take it.'-said Sasuke avoiding the question.

'That's not an answer!'

'That's a stupid question and I refuse to answer it.'

'How is it stupid?'

Sasuke laughed as Naruto pouted.

'I'm not five to have a favourite colour.'

There was an uncomfortable moment of silence. Well, it wasn't really silence since a train had passed by but Sasuke felt the tension rise. He had to convince himself for about five minutes to apologize for being harsh when he was saved by Naruto's sudden exclamation.

'Those guys just kicked over my bike!'-he shouted, jumping down onto the railings below. He rushed over to the crowd of bikers who were circling the fallen bike like vultures.

Sasuke recognised the graffiti like wings on the bikes and leather jacket of the bikers. The Angels. He cursed as he realised the stupidity of the situation. Both his arms were in casts, his face bruised and his persona lacking his RunAway.

To make matters worse, Naruto began shouting at them. Sasuke jumped down and thanked God that he hadn't tripped. As he approached the centre of commotion he began to recognise some of the members.

Shino and Kiba, the two were from their school.

There was also Kabuto but he was one of the older guys.

The crowd parted when they noticed Sasuke, some of the younger members went as far as to stop their bikes as a sign of respect. Naruto was stunned by this show of recognition. He had of course heard of the Sharingan but he had assumed that the name was for show and the gang a myth.

'He's on our turf.'-came the explanation.

Both boys turned and were greeted by a guy dressed in a black trench-coat with a medical mask over his mouth. He had black hair that parted in the middle to reveal sunglasses with cracked lenses. Sasuke honoured him with a 'Hn' and nodded towards the bike.

'He's my ride.'-he said simply.

'So he is.'-came the voice again, amused as the owner of it tilted his head to the side.

Naruto pulled up the bike like gravity didn't exist and motioned for Sasuke to get on.

'You don't want a war, Angel.'

And with that said he got on, his heart rate rising by the second.

'With you and your two watchdogs? Easy Sharingan, don't be scaring the children before bedtime.'

Naruto's back tensed as he felt Sasuke lean forward and whisper the instructions to him. He started up the bike and forced it to balance on the hind wheel as they moved forward; he pulled the bike to the right and as the front landed began to make a circle around the twenty-something gathering of Angles.

Sasuke shouted something that sounded like 'Try and keep up, Jack off!' and made a sign for Naruto to head towards the highway.

'I'll kill him for this.'-muttered Sasuke, his thought now completely concentrated on the performance he was going to hold just for Naruto.

No one insulted Sharingan no Sasuke.

**TBC

* * *

**

Yeah…**crap** chapter.

Thanks for the review and I'm sorry for the late update but I had a lot of stuff to do yesterday and well…this story is taking such a weird turn.

Anyway, REVIEW!


	8. Melt into my Skin and I feel Warm

Chapter 7.

**Melt into my Skin and I feel Warm.**

In all the time that he had spent with Sasuke, Naruto had always just assumed that the Uchiha was clumsy and calcium deficient which made him temperamental.

When people around him commented on the 'friendship' between them, they always warned Naruto to be careful around the most notorious guy who's street name was rumoured to be Sharingan, the owner of it being a gang leader.

But the first impression of Sasuke in Naruto's head was of the cute to hell little boy he had mistaken for a girl. His second impression was of a teenage god of moodiness and hair that defied gravity. There was really nothing in Uchiha's behaviour that gave away the fierce and ruthless being that he had reverted to.

Sasuke had stripped his arms of the casts and switched sitting positions, setting himself back to back with Naruto.

'Give them hell.'-was all that ran through Naruto's mind but at the same time he doubted that Sasuke would even keep himself from falling off, breaking both his legs and spending the rest of term being carried around school on Naruto's back since Tsunade was obviously going to make it out to have been his fault.

But no, as the first bikes began to catch up with them, he witnessed the most brutal beating possible. Sasuke was now beyond his reach, he couldn't shout to him either, the later having made use of his music to make the situation turn into some sort of Hollywood action scene.

One of the bikes came into close proximity and as far as Naruto could tell was about to ram them to the side when Sasuke lifted his leg and kicked the rider in the head. The poor guy lost his balance as his bike went sailing below him, his body outracing the machine and landing on the asphalt, the metal frame landing on top of him.

On the other side another Angels approached them, his bike on level with Naruto's. Sasuke used the blond's shoulders as leverage in twisting his body in mid-air as he propelled himself onto the neighbouring bike. The owner of it was casually discarded when Sasuke pulled him up and threw him backwards.

Naruto didn't have enough time to comprehend the fact that Sasuke's arms were **supposed** to be broken as he had just hauled some seventy kilograms when a steel pipe hit Uchiha's back, causing the bike below him to waver as his arms became lax from shock and he released the handles of the bike.

Surprising everyone by the amazing skill he showed, Sasuke levelled out his bike without further use of his upped body and forced the metal beneath him to start rotating, the bike falling back. One of his arms grabbed the side-handle on Naruto's bike and once again Sasuke was flying.

There was only one thing more disturbing than the feat from hell and that was the red moon Naruto noted as they came to a halt.

_Living a hell, living your ghost_

_Living your all in_

Sasuke smiled at the words of the song as he got off the bike, his hands immobile. He bent over the side of the road railing, his stomach emptying itself out, tears streaming down his cheeks.

* * *

That night he dreamed of coming back to Japan, Neji by his side as they raced down the streets of Tokyo.

He blamed Naruto for this dream, the latter having mentioned the film concerning the night apparition.

* * *

When he woke up there was the annoying factor called sunshine which ever so happily was lavishing his eyes with its presence. He pulled up his hand to shield himself and found that he couldn't.

He lay in utter bewilderment as he realised he wasn't alone in the bed, on the one-person piece of furniture with oddly coloured bed sheets lay the two boys, their limbs entwined. There was something oddly familiar about the situation, with every breath Naruto took in, Sasuke felt his breath taken away, heat rising in the at pit of his stomach.

Despite this, Sasuke probably would have been alright had Naruto not chosen that very moment to move, cause his leg to grind against Sasuke's groin.

About twenty minutes later, Naruto woke up and was greeted by Sasuke who was seriously contemplating Harakiri as he held Naruto's shaving razor to his stomach.

**TBC

* * *

**

Thank you for Reviewing and reading!

I had a hell of a time writing this since I feel totally exhausted today…I mean…besides the fact that it's midnight and I haven't slept for 32 hours…there was also school…

If anyone doesn't know what Harakiri is…type the word into google.

Anyways REVIEW! And I promise this crap thing will get exiting…and romantic.

And I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for making Sasuke such a loser…I really do love him to pieces!


	9. I'd give the World for a pair of Wings

Chapter 8.

**I would give the World for a pair of Wings.**

That morning they were both late for their first period which was history so when they did come in, their teacher, Umino Iruka slapped them pleasantly on the head as he smiled ever so politely and was just a **bit** annoyed.

'You two are just in time for the test!'-he exclaimed.

At this Sasuke turned to him and gave him the What the Hell are you On About Glare while Naruto mumbled something about the lack of warnings from their teachers as both made their way to their seats.

If their teacher hadn't been that pissed off about their tardiness, he was now livid but as he was about to shout at them, Sasuke pointed to the door and stated simply 'Kakashi.'

There was a moment of silence as the class observed Iruka go rigid and turn his head in the most spastic way possible to face the only predator in the world whose main meal happened to be an Umino.

But of course, this had all been an ingenious ruse created by the Uchiha as a distraction so that while their teacher pissed himself, he and Naruto could make their brilliant and classy escape out the window.

* * *

For the rest of the day they trailed Kakashi and were **forced **to read a couple of pages from Icha Icha which really made Kakashi's day since both boys had gotten nosebleeds and had to be escorted to the nurses office.

* * *

'Oh my, Mr Uchiha, your hands have healed wonderfully!'-exclaimed Sai as Sasuke sat beside him in the lunch hall. 

He made no visible sign of acknowledgement but under the table his rage came into full blast as Neji later noted Sai's limp.

For their last lessons Sasuke and Naruto got separated as the blond had Sport Science while Sasuke had to face Gai.

'Hey, Uchiha!'-came Neji's cold voice. Sasuke turned around and was pulled into the janitor's closet. Hyuga put his hand over his mouth and shoved something into his hands. Paper.

'I was wondering what you were up to last night. Left about ten messages on your mobile but then again, Sharingan never picks up, does he?'

Sasuke, like the good boy that he is, instead of nodding and letting Neji's tone slide, stuck out his tongue, causing the offending hand to be jerked away.

'Your point or face the wrath of the Blue Beast in the art classroom.'

'**My** point, Uchiha, is that yesterday, in Camden there was a huge fire caused by a bike collision of some idiots that decided to play Hall's Angels. But it wasn't really an accident was it, not when the leader himself show's up at my doorstep and delivers your cell phone which you dropped.'

'How sweet of him.'

'No Uchiha, you don't get it do you? They trashed my apartment.'

There was a pause. Sasuke for the first time noticed the fruity smell around his friend.

'So rearrange my face. Make me pay for it. Don't tell me that this is why you are pressing yourself against me right before Gai's Springtime of Crap rains down on me?'

'Where's your Avenger Sasuke? Where's Sharingan?'-delivered the boy before leaving his infamous leader alone in the dark of the storage room to read the front page of the Independent.

* * *

And as if that hadn't been enough, Gai had demanded to see Sasuke's work to which Sasuke had answered that his brother had burned it. This earned him pink hearts in his cheeks which made the whole Prince Sasuke Club swoon as the manliness of the situation hit the roof. 

'The only thing worse than this,'-thought Sasuke,-'would be if my brother returned.'

At the end of the day he met up with Naruto who told him of the wonderful experience he had had with Iruka who had cornered him in Sport and given him the huge stack of papers which as it turned out, was all the material they had missed.

'We also have to sit the exam tomorrow in one of out free periods.'-whined the blond.

'Yeah well, it beats having hearts drawn on you with a permanent pen.'

Naruto shrugged and made his way to the parking zone.

'Mm, Sasuke?'-he said, suddenly stopping.-'What was your business in Camden?'

'I wanted to che-'-but he didn't get to finish his sentence as his voice was drowned out by the roaring of bike engines. He turned around and there they were, the Angles. Sasuke groaned and looked up to the sky.

'Dear God in Heaven, you must be having a really bad day. I don't think **my** day could get any more…exiting.'-he recited in his head. Then came the slap across his face. He had gotten sidetracked again.

Note to self: going off to la-la land while being surrounded by blood-thirsty bikers out for revenge isn't the greatest of ideas.

'We accept your declaration of war.'

The statement made Sasuke roll his eyes. He noticed Kakashi standing at the entrance of the building, the good old orange book in his hands. There was the Sports teacher Asuma by the bicycle shed, Gai on the second floor, observing everything, calmly disregarding their roles as teachers.

Or were they?

He laughed at his own private joke.

What this looked like to everyone else: Sasuke laughing at nothing in particular after a couple of minutes of silence. Naruto had to admit that although it looked completely stupid, only Sasuke could have pulled it off with the 'cool' to the insanity of his actions.

Both had noticed the lack of their leader, the guy speaking to them now being Kabuto.

As the crowd slowly began to disperse, Sasuke made his way over to Kakashi.

'So who is their leader?'

Kakashi turned over a page, a light blush gracing his pale skin.

'Haven't you figured it out yet?'-answered the man, eyes still on the book. Sasuke merely stared at him, not even bothering to answer.

'Have you read the paper? I believe your friend gave you a copy just this afternoon.'-he looked up from his reading and seemed to smile.-'Seven people killed in what appeared to be a bike rally over at the centre of Camden. That's a new one Sasuke, killing wasn't your style before, at least not quite in such numbers.'

'Shut up.'

Naruto was watching.

'And I bet you Neji didn't mention the little body art session he was forced into. Do you know he has a pair of lovely wings on his back?'

'Shut up.'-he couldn't let **him** find out what a piece of shit he really was.

'But you know Uchiha, **Sai** is the only member they left out. Since I don't think you two meeting them was just a coincidence. Or do you still have everything under control?'-persisted Kakashi. Naruto looked at Sasuke wide eyed, not quite understanding.

'Or are you still trying to live two lives? Do you still want to be innocent and pure Sasuke? Or maybe you just don't want to face the fact that you took the **easy** way to prove that you're all that. That you're better than your brother and that you're not a sweet little boy who is mistaken for a girl by everyone who meets him.'

He didn't want to listen. He had put on his earphones.

He had turned on his music.

He had turned the volume to the highest level.

But he still heard Kakashi's words.

'Or are you still trying to get into Heaven?'

_Say it for me_

_Say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

'Do you think Naruto is your way in?'

**TBC

* * *

**

I promise that this all leads on to a greater plot!

And c'mon, more **reviews**, I mean, it wouldn't **kill** you!

Probably will update tomorrow or Monday but I think I might actually die doing all my homework. So tell me what you think and I'll try and make this thing work!


	10. Of Stolen Wings and Broken Hearts

Chapter 9.

**Stolen Wings and Broken Hearts.**

Sasuke turned onto Broughton Avenue and cursed Neji for living on Simpson Road which had taken him two hours to find. Naruto sat on the back and contemplated on whether or not it had been a good idea to hand over his bike to the Uchiha considering the fate of the Avenger.

'There it is!'-exclaimed the blond and Sasuke thanked the universe for creating the Buddy Program. He didn't even bother parking the bike right, Naruto was already running into the apartment block as they raced to the fourth floor.

'He really wasn't kidding when he said they trashed his place.'-mumbled Sasuke as they came face to face with a broken down door and the graffiti on the wood and wall surrounding Neji's apartment. Inside they found a scene that somewhat resembled the footage of the state of homes after a tornado.

'Don't you mean he made an understatement?'-challenged Naruto. Sasuke glared at him and then looked back at the wreckage.

'Where could he be then…'

'Doesn't he have a cousin, that girl in our year?'

Sasuke nodded.

For some odd reason Sai wouldn't pick up when Sasuke tried calling him via Naruto's phone, Neji still had his. And of course neither knew where the timid girl lived so Sasuke had to muster all his strength and call Lee.

As heard by Naruto:

'No Lee, I am not calling to invite you to join RunAway.'

'No, we do not need a theme dance.'

A long pause.

'Lee, I don't care if Gai has taught you the secret of the Blue Beast drawing on Sasuke's face, I need to know Sakura's number.'

'No Lee, she's all yours.'-when saying this, he turned to Naruto and made the 'yeah right' face after which he hung up and dialled the newly acquired number.

'Yes, this is Sasuke.'

'No, I don't want to date you.'

After this he had to redial the number.

'I need to know where Hinata lives.'

'No. Sakura…'

* * *

By the time they had gotten to the house, Sasuke had a raging migraine and Naruto's phone was completely out of batteries and credit. They knocked on the door and stepped back in anticipation. After a minute or so, a girl who looked a lot like Neji opened the door and froze, he eyes first taking in Sasuke, then Naruto. 

Sasuke concluded that she probably would have fainted had Neji not sown up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder.

'Come in Uchiha, Uzumaki.'

He was fresh out of the shower, long hair clinging to his pale skin, a pale pink towel wrapped around his waist so when he turned around, the red outline of the wings came into full view.

'Neji I'm-'

'Save it for later Uchiha, there's tea in the kitchen.'

They sat at the table in complete silence so when Neji finally came into the room, dressed in a black sweater and dark blue shorts, Sasuke gave a happy sign which to the untrained ear sounded like all his other sighs but to the initiated, the difference was all too clear.

'So…'-began Neji.

'I want to apologize.'-finished Sasuke.

'Will that make the pain go away?'-asked the silver eyed boy snidely.

Sasuke shook his head, there was something else bothering him.

'That design…'

Neji nodded.

'Yes. Last year, in the school art exhibition there was a painting called Fallen Angel by an artist who had chosen to remain anonymous. At first I figured the Angels had taken on the design because of the irony and idea. It didn't seem strange at the time, after all, at least three members go to our school. But now that I think about it, I think it's more personal. This,'-he turned his head to the side, indicating that he meant his back,-'is an up and personal attack on the artist.'

'So what does that have to do with you guys?'-came Naruto's voice.

'Alright, explanation for the retarded-'

'HEY!'-exclaimed Naruto and Sasuke. The blond turned to Sasuke, his face easily read surprise. In retaliation Sasuke blushed furiously and all of a sudden, the ceiling became the pinnacle of his interest.

'I'm the artist of Fallen Angel.'-he answered finally since Neji was being a bit of a bastard and trying to suppress a fit of giggles.

'And only two people besides him and Gai knew that; the two people that posed for the drawing. Me and Sai.'

'But that might all be a coincidence.'

Sasuke would have laughed at the blond if he hadn't been trying to convince himself of the same thing for the past couple of days.

'Yeah, after all, there was also Shikamaru…'-but Sasuke trailed off when he tried to imagine Nara as the head of Angels.

'That guy that sleeps in all the lessons, what's he got to do with all this?'

'He's the unofficial member of RunAway but since, like Sasuke here who goes off into his daydreams of **you**, Shikamaru falls asleep at the most inconvenient times, he doesn't ride the streets with us.'

* * *

'So what was he getting at?'-Naruto still couldn't quite understand the whole point of the trip, let alone the wings on Neji's back in context with Sasuke's painting. 

'On the picture, Sai is standing at the front with his back to the viewer but is hair covers his face. Neji stands facing the viewer but his body is hidden by Sai. The Wings on Sai's jacket are the exact same ones as on the jacket of the Angel's leader.'

'But it couldn't **be** Sai…isn't he like your blood brother and all that?'

He didn't answer but he too found it hard to believe that his friend could be that same asshole who stood before him the previous night. Even if everything matched up, it couldn't be that same guy who had accidentally kicked a football into his head. He leaned forward, his face in his hands.

'This cannot be happening; I don't need this right now.'

They had left Neji without really coming up with any resolution and came to the Uchiha mansion since Naruto claimed that his toilet wouldn't flush and he needed to stay over with Sasuke for moral support.

He really did feel sorry for the raven haired boy, he could almost touch all the pain as he observed his 'friend' moving through the last few days.

'I don't think Neji will ever forgive me.'

Naruto leaned closer to him.

'What fucked up law says that everything bad should happen at once?'

Naruto brushed away the hair from Sasuke's cheek and-

The phone rung.

**TBC

* * *

**

I am annoying…

Anyway, this chapter is just so dull…I think, but I wont be able to update in quite some time so I figured I'd better write something than nothing…I have too much homework and two biology tests this week so…

Wish me Luck.

And you know, REVIEWS make me REALLY happy and glad I was born so please, REVIEW!

By the way, I added he Shikamaru part in to introduce him into the story...haha


	11. You say youve seen the bottom of the Sky

Chapter 10.

**You say you've seen the bottom of the Sky.**

Sasuke was pleasantly surprised as he felt Naruto's gesture when the phone rung. He cursed under his breath and picked up the receiver.

The female voice on the other end informed him that since Sai what-ever-his-surname-is has refused to tell the personnel of the Queen Mary's Hospital any contact numbers of his relatives, the nurses had been **forced** to have dug in his pockets and found this very number. Incidentally, the female voice had addressed Sasuke as Sharingan which made the later cringe.

'So what do you want me to do?'-he asked, annoyed at the disturbance. The woman suggested he come sign some forms and collect the patient.

Naruto sat still, he couldn't hear the woman but by Sasuke's suddenly animated face he could tell that they weren't going to get hot and heavy tonight. He paused…this was Sasuke…hot and...

'Right.'-finished the afore-mentioned boy and hung up, his left eye twitching ever so slightly.-'No need to blame Sai, I don't think he's the leader either.'

Naruto looked at him, erasing the image of the bed that stood in the next room…so close yet so far away.

'And you came to this conclusion how?'-he forced, his throat suddenly dry.

'As it turns out, on the day of the incident,'-he ran his hand through his hair, Naruto following every motion,-'Sai got stomach poisoning, ironic, since he's the one and only person who likes the **French** food…it's not really French is it?'

'No, I doubt that French people have dishes like Mort aux Chats which I think means death to cats and happens to be a poem by Peter Porter which is a satire and mocks all prejudice by taking up the form of cats and dogs.'

Sasuke stared in utter amazement at Shikamaru who had appeared at the door behind them.

'And you are inside this fortified mansion because and how?'

'Because I have an IQ higher than yours and your bum buddy over there put together. Besides, ain't it time the RunAway took action against those bastards and I joined this troublesome freak-fest.'

Sasuke wondered if Neji had told **everyone** about the idiotic Buddy Program while contemplating the insult thrown at him by the boy-genius-soon-to-be-murdered.

'Naruto, I guess you know who this is…Shikamaru…this is my bum buddy.'-he said, making sure to stress the last words. This earned him a kick in the shin but he had deserved it so he refrained from any glares or assaults.

'But either way, whether Orochimaru is French or not, that's for the authorities to decide. The actual problem at hand is that Sai can't be ruled out as a possibility.'-continued Shikamaru.

'What is he, a murder suspect, aren't you guys making this out to be a little too serious?'-muttered Sasuke. At this, Naruto stood up, completely outraged, his irises narrowing to slits, making him look very feline and vicious.

'Too serious, man, I would hate to piss all over **your **parade Sharingan, but you helped seven people meet untimely death just the other night and if I had understood Kakashi-'

'And no one understands Kakashi!'-injected Shikamaru, his tone suddenly exited.

'Then this wasn't your first time either! And the whole deal with Neji, you know those cuts on his back aren't some awesome joke that he's trying to play on you, this IS serious and we aren't escalating it, if anything, the way we deliver it puts down the importance.'

He really didn't know what to do now, it seemed like the whole universe aspired to make matters worse and Naruto wasn't about to give him a break.

'Alright, so assuming Sai isn't the leader,'-stated the unofficial member of RunAway who's IQ rivaled that of all the members put together,-'Why would have Neji led you to believe so. Because alternatively, this seems to be some plan to make each member turn on the other, break up the communication between each person, isolate the leader from all support and so create an opening for…I can't say for sure for what.'

Sasuke shook his head.

'I don't think that Kakashi would have emphasised it so much about me being able to figure out who the leader was unless the pearson was in my circle of trust.'

Shikamaru rolled his easy at this and seemed to enjoy some private joke.

Sasuke of course being gullible as hell demanded that he should spit it out.

'The thing is, your circle of trust means people that you could name. That makes about four people, give or take the odd characters like Sakura and Shino because they're constantly in your face.'

Naruto agreed to this since Sasuke couldn't name anyone in his own class, let alone a possible candidate for the Angels leader.

'I think Kakashi merely gave you too much credit, that's all.'

* * *

By the time they had gotten to the hospital, Shikamaru had a black eye, Naruto had scolded Sasuke for such display of 'affection', and they had been forced to take the pink DeTomaso since it was the only car Itachi had left the keys to. 

At the reception, Sasuke got asked to confirm if he was a relative of Mr Sai…his surname? He gave the receptionist his name and for about twenty minutes the trio had to fight off the confusion until Naruto blurted out that perhaps Sai would have referred to the Uchiha as Sharingan. Only then did Sasuke remember the cringing as the nurse had mispronounced his title.

When they came into the room, Sai looked anything but sick, he was smiling and eating chocolate cake.

Sasuke approvingly smiled back, walked up and pushed Sai's face into the lovely desert.

**TCB

* * *

**

OK, I know I haven't updated in AGES! But I have been sick with stomach poisoning…like Sai…

And then I had a biology test.

And then I was depressed over my own romantic situation or the lack of general sanity within my daily routine…uh…

I have such headaches, my two year old brother is a brat and screams his head off while I am supposed to sleep and my parents are on a brink of divorce…so I think that excuses the lateness and gloominess of this chapter, but in the nxt one, I PROMISE more humour and more development and just generally more text!

THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW!

And for people who think this plot is damaged…I will have to agree since it was supposed to go completely differently but then I felt like this and that and the other and it went OUT of control…


	12. It's all to do with Oxygen

**Authors Note:** When reading this chapter I suggest you guys listen to 'My December-Linkin Park' and 'How you Remind Me-Nickleback' in that order. Those were the two songs that inspired this. If you don't like the bands sorry…you don't have to listen, just a suggestion!

Chapter 11.

**It's all to do with Oxygen.**

'So now all we need is Neji to complete the pretty picture.'

Sasuke turned and growled at Shikamaru, his hand still holding down Sai's head.

'I don't need lip Nara, right now I'm more concerned about Kakashi and how **he **knew.'-he turned back to his victim, his eyes set in the You Will Lick My Shoes Once This Is Over Glare.-'Why couldn't you be the leader and make our lives so much easier?'

Naruto who had stayed outside was horrified to see Sai walk out with what looked like crap, stuck to his face.

'Sasuke wouldn't go THAT far would he…?'-he thought to himself as he imagined the horrifying picture in his mind while out loud he said,-'So you took a great big steaming-'

'It's chocolate cake!'-screamed Sasuke before Naruto could finish, the cause of the outburst being the presence of elderly people watching the jolly company. In the process of shouting he had also stuck his hand over Naruto's mouth which ruined their balance and caused them to stumble backwards and down the stairs…which just so happened to be right next to the room.

'You see my point, its fate that they should be together.'-commented Sai as he and Shikamaru walked up to the two idiots screaming obscenities while struggling to untangle.

'So what was the point of Sasuke causing the whole uproar over Naruto saying shit when now they're protruding things that would make Kakashi himself blush?'

Sai smirked.

'Like I said, an excuse to grope some-'

This time Sasuke decided to go for something more solid and so forced Sai's face to connect with the snow white wall of the newly painted hospital stairway.

* * *

Sasuke sat in the open window, his back turned to the ever looming fall, Shikamaru leaned against the wall, his hands crossed while Naruto had to settle for the chair in the corner of the waiting room. 

'You know Uchiha, if he becomes an idiot, you'll have to marry him.'-commented Shikamaru, his lips set in a light smile. But Sasuke wasn't listening which meant that Naruto had to inquire as to **why **Sasuke would have to marry Sai.

'Well, one, because gay marriages have been made legal in this country and two; Sai has no relatives.'

Sasuke suddenly jumped down and stretched his hand towards Naruto.

'Mobile.'-he commanded.

'Who're you calling at this late hour of nine in the evening?'-came the lovely voice of Sai with a cherry on top.

'Neji.'

Unlike the **enigmatic** leader, the other two seemed more interested in Sai's recovery as Shikamaru inquired as to how he had been able to get over stomach poisoning so swiftly.

'Is that what they told you? I had a severe deprivation of inhalation of O2.'

Naruto tilted his head to the side and saw that Sai's already long mouth, stretched even further as he smiled.

'He means he had am asthma attack, Uzumaki.'-said Sasuke as he handed back the mobile.-'He's not picking up and neither is my mobile which means we're visiting Hinata again.'

'Sharingan.'-this made him stop, he turned and lo and behold, there was Neji.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at the **convenient **appearance of the needed characters as they seemed to hear Sasuke's psychic call; they just kept on showing up without fail. But time doesn't stop and while Nara enjoyed flexing his optical muscles, Hyuga had descended upon Sai with all the fury of a guy who had wings cut into his back and his apartment trashed.

Sasuke being Sasuke, waited for a few minutes before prying Neji off and being all 'Nooooo, Sai **isn't** the leader of Angels but you should have gone for his teeth.'

* * *

'You know, tomorrow is Friday so you can speak to Kakashi in Biology at the end of the day.' 

Sasuke nodded, after the much too exiting day, everyone had decided to crash at the mansion which, luckily, turned out to only hold five bedrooms. One was Itachi's so that area was completely out question.

So in the very homophobic atmosphere that descended on the party when Sasuke had delivered this, Naruto had suggested that he share with the later. After this he had to restrain Sasuke from ripping his friends to pieces as they shared the 'look'.

'God Uchiha, what crawled up your ass and died? We all know that you and Uzumaki will never **get **together…much too slow for that'-dropped Neji as they left to the main hall, Sai pointing out a painting on the wall that looked like an older version of Sasuke in his mid twenties. Shikamaru told him that it was Sasuke's grandfather and that if everyone averted their attention to the picture on the other end of a bald and wrinkled looking guy, they would see Sasuke in the future, for it too, was his grandfather only much later in his life.

_And I'd give it all away_

_Just to have somewhere to go to_

_Give it all away_

_To have someone to come home to_

Naruto sat down on the bed in the corner of the room while Sasuke toned down the volume of the song. They had sat in uncomfortable silence as they listened to My December, both suddenly aware of the lyrics and their deeper meaning.

'So you listen to hardcore rock like Warlock, classical music like Bach and Beethoven, rap like W.C. along with Russian Rock and Chinese Hip Hop. You have songs on your iPod ranging from Nickleback to Dido, T.a.t.u. and Streets. I wouldn't be too surprised if somewhere I found a song by Brittney Spears.'

Sasuke shrugged as he took up the chair by his computer.

'Poison.'

Naruto laughed.

'Toxic, you mean Toxic.'

'Yeah, it's in one of my play lists.'

Another uncomfortable moment of silence. Sasuke stood up and being the kind of guy who likes to live on the edge of a blade, sat dangerously close to Naruto.

This of course meant that he sat on the other side, his body seeming to lean away from the other. But Naruto didn't seem to notice this display of hesitation on Sasuke's behalf and continued with his music triad.

'People usually ask about music first, it's silly, I mean you're not going to get to the person's depth with a silly question like that.'

Sasuke moved closer and once again Naruto failed to notice that his own body slid closer as the weight concentrated closer to the centre until he found that he had made contact with his neighbours shoulder.

'People often base this at the beginning of their conversations because those with similar tastes are more likely to be on the same level, also the question initiates an answer because at least ninety five percent of people have a favourite genre, artist or song.'

Naruto tensed for a moment.

'But it still doesn't guarantee you would like the person.'

Sasuke smiled and turned to the blond, their faces inches apart.

'It's like asking a person if they love you, it might be a lie. Also it's a question that begs the answer to be too deep to be expressed in the answer yes or no. Music doesn't tell you everything but it reveals the bases for the trust we place into people.'-said the raven haired boy, his eyes running up and down as he memorised every detail of his companions face.

Naruto's eyes seemed to glaze over as he leaned just a little closer.

'I know what music you like.'-he said in rebellion to Sasuke's suggestion.

'So ask the next question.'

'Do you love me?'

_This time I'm mistaken_

_for handing you a heart worth breaking_

_and I've been wrong, I've been down,_

_been to the bottom of every bottle_

_these five words in my head_

_scream 'are we having fun yet?'_

Sasuke smiled and pushed his hand through the spiky hair.

'It's all to do with oxygen.'-he retorted.

'You don't have enough?'-came Naruto's words slurred as he bathed in the fragment of a moment before Sasuke's lips came crushing against his, rough and rushed yet sweet in its pain. He parted his lips and felt the copper taste of blood mixed with the words spoken by Sasuke.

'Not a breath of air.'

**TBC

* * *

**

YEAH!

Finally got to the point of this story.

**NOT** THE END!

We still need to know who the leader is and I need to include all the other characters. Plus Kakashi hasn't made his grand move on Iruka and all those other fun things I have in store!

SO REVIEW!

And yeah.

And thanks to all the people who reviewed!

So yeah…I feel over loaded, I will try and update tomorrow again.


	13. Let’s spread these feathers made of Lies

Chapter 12.

**Let's spread these feathers made of Lies.**

That night he found himself back in Japan. He was being made the head of the Uchiha family but there was sadness to the ritual as it meant Itachi was dead.

He woke up just under a minute before the alarm went off and someone else's hand reached out from under the blanket to fling the clock to the impending doom of the wall.

Under the warmth he could feel someone's hand holding his, refusing to let go in an attempt to cling on to sleep for a little longer. He laughed when fifteen minutes later Naruto's head emerged from under the sheets and he stared blankly at the ceiling.

'I must have died and gone to heaven.'-he commented after a while.

Sasuke laughed again and stood to get dressed.

'Not quite to heaven but half way there is better than holding an umbrella.'

Naruto rolled over and reached for the trousers he had discarded by the bed.

'I think the umbrella had a more romantic appeal than your cheesy pick up lines.'-he replied, his voice mock hurt. In reality the line had made him develop a lump in his throat every time he ran it through his head, Sasuke's breathless voice ringing in his ears.

'You're blushing. What are you thinking about?'-came Neji's voice as Naruto realised too late, that the rest of the freak show was still in the mansion. Sasuke and Hyuga exchanged the 'all knowing' glances, their eyes narrowing as they met. Naruto had noticed it before that although they were friends; their relationship seemed to be skin deep.

'Naruto was blushing?'-came Shikamaru's voice filled with fake interest.

'No I wa-'

'He was blushing and Sasuke was in the room?'-interjected Sai before Naruto could finish.

'I was ju-'

'So that means they had sex?'

'I think they must have.'

'All the way, huh? Well Uchiha, when he gets pregnant, we'll all chip in!'

'Don't be stupid Sai,'-growled Sasuke, Naruto breathed in relief though perhaps a little too early.-'We have to get married first.'

* * *

In school the members of RunAway were confronted by the Prince Sasuke Club who had created a Dance of Sasuke, choreographed by Lee and much to Sasuke's horror Sai and Naruto joined in. He turned to Neji for support and found the older boy going along with the humiliating twisting of the hands to produce letters within the name of the infamous biker.

In Art Gai made it his goal to drive the Uchiha into a screaming frenzy by asking for a teacher parent meeting.

He walked out with pink glitter on his shirt which Gai had insisted was called Magenta or the 'New Black' which, in his reasoning meant that Sasuke who seemed to prefer wearing the aforementioned colour, should be the first one to make this fashion statement.

During lunch he firmly decided to go and buy a new bike, Itachi would worry about the bill when he got back from Japan.

Neji had returned his phone and Sasuke was pleasantly surprised to see that his mobile had been vandalised and when he turned it on, the greeting message proclaimed him to be a bastard with a stick up his ass.

'Dear Lord Neji! You are **so **original, I mean, **no one** has ever told m that!'

Neji smiled and seemed to lean away, something sinister brooding its way across his mind as he planned the murder of his friend.

So by the time everything rounded down to Biology, Sasuke felt like the whole universe had conspired to alienate him from the world of the sane.

He sat at the front of the class, challenging Kakashi to say anything but the man remained cool as ever and walked around the marble tables while reading to them the theory on the lock and key idea within the catalysis of enzymes.

Eventually, fed up with al the waiting and averting, Sasuke stuck his hand up.

'Hatake, would you mind explaining something for me? You won't mind if I make an analogy to humans when I present this do you?'

Kakashi seemed at a loss, his orange book limp in his right hand, his eye wide in surprise.

'If people, like enzymes and substrates were to fit together, and each person could only fit to a certain shape, then how is it that people are able to get along with many rather than their one and only?'

'Because the enzymes adapt and an 'induced fit' occurs.'-answered the teacher, his words delivered slowly and carefully as he tested ground for traps set by Sasuke.

'So what you're saying is that they are forced to adapt and **react **faster, regardless of their **actual **destiny?'

'I think you're personalising the enzymes a little too much. Their **destiny** is to catalyse the reactions within our bodies so that certain processes can occur at a faster rate, nothing more.'

'So it's kind of like mixing in a player of your team into the opposition to break them down faster. Say, the way Hitler and the Nazi's would mix in their people with the crowds and during the speeches and marches these stand-ins would cheer loudest and first to provoke a herd reaction.'

Now Kakashi was completely confused as he realised that Sasuke was leading him on yet unsure of what was required of him.

'What you described would be categorised in factors such as temperature and outside influence, not catalysis.'

Sasuke smiled triumphantly.

'So Kakashi, would you say that, say, **you** are playing a part of temperature, causing the situation to boil over the top to reach the desired conclusion?'

The class sat in silence, the sound of the bell announcing the end of the school day rung clearly down the halls yet no body dared move.

'Would you say that the brains of a biology teacher would be enough to override a theory made by a history teacher, say, someone like Iruka?'

Kakashi didn't answer though was clearly uncomfortable.

'Would you say that people, when placing bets, forget that **we **aren't enzymes and have wills that extend beyond basic meaning to our existence?

**TBC

* * *

**

A lot of complicated shit right there…haha, sorry.

I'll explain it clearly in the next chapter.

Though basically Sasuke is leading to the reason behind the forming of Angels and who their leader is.

Review and stuff! Sorry if this is confusing and unfunny…haha, I'm really depressed now with my homework and parents divorce that looms over the house.


	14. Stand Alone Complex

Chapter 13.

**Stand Alone Complex.**

So after forcing the biology teacher to stand gaping at him for a minimum of five minutes, Sasuke pleasantly smiled and stood up.

'I think I could safely say that Naruto is also an 'outside factor' too, I mean he just so conveniently happened to have my iPod and be at the hospital that it leads me on to reach the aforementioned destined conclusion, he's the leader is he not?'

He looked to Naruto and saw the teen looking down, his cheeks graced by deep red.

'I don't believe that the Angels are even a real gang, just a group of boys assembled to cause havoc. But considering that both Kiba and Shino were friends with Naruto before, I have to come to such **abrupt **and **unjustified** reasoning.'

Kakashi put his book down and waved for the other students to get out. They followed his instructions though reluctantly and moving at a snail speed.'

'You thought you knew me, with my total lack of memory when it came to pointless classmates and coincidences that seem to fall upon my head. I am thinking that you. Hatake, are the designer of this extremely fun game that has gotten out of hand.'-he nodded towards Naruto,' He no longer has control over his Angels and they no longer ride by your script, a stand alone factor that neither you nor Iruka counted in.'

His teacher nodded and finally spoke.

'Fact is, Angels was a complete stand alone complex to begin with. As was RunAway and your presence. The theory didn't quite carry out at first; the teachers at this school have been noticing this fights and street warfare erupting through out. We didn't really make a bet, we were just counting the time it took for the two gangs to rip each others throats out. And then Naruto came to his former guardian.'

Naruto sat up stiffly though still didn't look at Sasuke.

'He's an orphan?'-came the surprised voice of the Uchiha to which the blond obediently answered with a nod.

'He admitted to his part in the existence of Angels. He said they were going too far and that's when we resolved to dilute both sides.'

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the scientific lingo used by Kakashi. He hadn't counted in some factors and now stood in a situation where he couldn't sit back and think, he had to reform his plan of actions within the five second time frame he was given for an answer.

'So who leads them now?'

'No one.'

* * *

Neji was very pissed off when during his Food Technology lesson when Uchiha burst in an knocked over his tray of cookies which were shaped into little skulls with pink icing in the holes for eyes.

Behind him came the sulking Uzumaki, the disgruntled looking Nara who they apparently dragged off from the roof while he was still asleep and the smiling as ever Sai who had no surname.

'So here's the plan of action!'-said Sasuke while holding a completely serious expression.

'You're not GI Joe Uchiha.'-commented Hyuaga while Shikamaru drew the diagrams on the sand.

'We are going to find these friends of Uzumaki's and beat the truth out of them. That's you.'-he pointed to Sai,' and Neji will find Kabuto.'

The two nodded and left the little gathering around the sand box, Sai smiling at the little kids they had kicked out to obtain the strategically necessary area.

'Nara I want you to go get your bike and you…'-he turned around and looked at Lee,' Man, you ain't even part of this so you can stay and distract my fan club with a new dance or something…'

* * *

Naruto walked over to his bike and sighed.

'You knew who I was and yet you still punched me?'-came Sasuke's cold voice from behind him. Naruto silently started up his bike and motioned for the other to get on.

'Maybe if you try to make up some lame-ass excuse or apologize?'-asked Sasuke, refusing to let go,' I refuse being used and lied to, I have feelings too you know.'

'You did some pretty good lying yourself considering how you acted last night!'-snapped back the blond,' You knew all this and you…'

'I was testing you.'

'Exactly! You used me!'

Sasuke looked completely enraged at the comment and kicked the motorcycle; it fell and took Naruto down with it, his leg trapped by the heavy frame.

The raven boy leaned over looked at him, his eyes hateful and seeming to flash red as he stared into the blue.

'You want the truth? Here it is, it's come down to it anyway. What I did yesterday was perhaps not the best solution considering, but it was unplanned and based completely on my emotions. Now it's your turn.'

Naruto seemed to thing for a moment, then his hands shot up, he grabbed Sasuke by the collar and dragged him down onto himself.

'I…'

**TBC

* * *

**

Hey, sorry for such a late update, I've been caught up in Art at school and all the headaches of school.

CLIFFHANGER!

But yeah, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, THIS IS NOT THE END!

But yeah, REVIEW PLEASE! Good reviews preferred…haha

And I will update as soon as possible.


	15. Maybe it's like This

Chapter 14.

**Maybe it's like This…**

'Sasuke, I…'

For a moment the aforementioned boys eyes glazed over causing Naruto to think he was about to cry. This sort of was an emotional moment. But then the raven haired boy slumped forward and into Uzumaki's view came the grinning face of Kiba.

There was a moment of silence as Shino came up besides Inuzuka and Naruto tried to adjust to the problem at hand.

'You idiot! We had a moment going there!'-finally shouted out the blond. The two exchanged confused looks, or at least Shino looked in Kiba's direction, you could never tell with the glasses.

'Sorry, I thought I was doing you a favour.'- mumbled the boy with facial tattoos.

'It looked like Uchiha had pushed you over, trapped you and was shouting at you, I guess we were wrong.'-added on Shino. Considering the fact that that had been indeed what had happened, their actions hadn't been totally uncalled for. Besides that, it delayed something Naruto had been holding in the back of his mind and refusing to allow it to float up to the surface of his thoughts.

'Can you help me up?'

Shino nodded and pulled Sasuke off, Kiba hauling up the bike and along with it, the blond boy. Naruto winced in pain as the weight was moved from his leg and he saw the bloody mess that was emerging through his faded jeans. As he stood up properly, careful to keep his weight off of the battered leg, he saw Sai who was sitting on top the school fence and Neji standing by him.

'We thought we'd let them have fun knocking Sharingan out.'-laughed Sai while the other seemed to nod in approval.

By now Sasuke had regained consciousness and was kicking the shit out of Kiba, his face flushed with a girly blush on his face that Naruto had only ever seen on Kakashi's face as he read his perverted orange book. For some strange reason the Uchiha had decided to assault Inuzuka rather than Aburame who had been holding him when he came to.

* * *

'Alright.'-said the Uchiha after having regained his manly honour and lain waste to Kiba, 'Where's Kabuto then?'

Neji shook his head and tried to smile.

'See there was a slight problem…'

'He isn't in school today.'-came Shino's helpful voice.

'Nara?'-he called out, looking around. Neji was the one to answer.

'He's out front, Asuma wont let him in, says he doesn't want war…'

Sasuke glared at his friend and then looked at the two members of Angels.

'And you came along without a fight? I find that hard to believe.'

Shino shrugged.

'We're Uzumaki's friends, what can I say.'

'You can say why you're still part of the gang and be ever so helpful in telling me what the whole war-declaration was about.'

Now it was Naruto's tern to intervene.

'When I left, I asked them to stay…it gets a little complicated there, I asked them to keep watch and tell me everything about the movement.'

Sasuke seemed to scrutinise his favourite blond, obviously still pissed off at the interruption earlier, his left eye twitching ever so slightly.

'And you don't know who the leader is?'-he said, sarcasm dripping from the every word.

Kiba now seemed to come alive. He rubbed his head as it was still throbbing from Sasuke's all powerful kick boxer skills.

'You mean that **Rock** guy? He kinda took over but I mean, we don't know him, he's probably one of the outside guys.'

Shino agreed. As always, noted Sasuke.

'Rock?'-asked Sai, his interest suddenly peeked. He looked over to Neji who seemed to have gotten the very same idea.

'So it was a personal attack after all, the wings and...'

Sasuke's eyes widened.

'You don't mean…'

By now Naruto seemed to catch on as well.

'That furry brows kid?'

'Rock Lee?'

**TBC**

Ok, another chapter and another sort of cliffhanger...haha, and Naruto still hasn't said the magival words!

Guys, I'm going to try and update every weekend and Wednesday cuz I have free time then, alright?

Anyways, sorry about this chapter, it's a little short and THANK YOU FOR THE LOVELY reviews.

And yeah, the last chapter's name was taken from Ghost in the Shell, as is my nickname, if anyone can guess where in the series it is, I'll dedicate a chapter just to you, haha.

Anyway, REVIEW!


	16. Flying on the shrads of Glass

Dedicated to **seedawg** for guessing my nickname and reviewing regularly, **thanks for the support** and I hope you like this Chapter!

Chapter 15.

**Flying on the shads of Glass. **

Sasuke considered the idea and then burst out laughing, his hands on his stomach as the pain from such an outburst pierced through his abdomen. The other members of RunAway responded in a similar fashion but non with the vigor the Uchiha was displaying.

'That guy is so…wrong!'-he commented once his fits died down and he wiped the tears from his eyes, his cheeks hurting from the prolonged deformation of his usual positioning of the facial muscles.

Only Kiba and Shino remained unmoved by the comical side of the situation, they had patiently waited out and now were both smiling at an inside joke.

'Now that you mention it, I heard one of the other guys refer to him as Lee.'-came Shino's voice, cool to the core.

Sasuke stared at him like at a mad man and then turned to Neji.

'I think our intelligence and infiltration section is lacking in skill, wouldn't you say?'-he said, his voice ironic as he and Hyuga crossed their arms and stared accusingly at Sai who mock covered in shame. Naruto rolled his eyes and turned to his own friends.

'You're serious though about the Lee kid?'-he asked for assurance. Kiba nodded in support for Shino's earlier statement.

'Yeah, I heard that too just kind of thought it was some joke about Jet Lee, you know, all that karate whatever moves.'

Naruto nodded and slanted his gaze to the side where the trio were going over a seemingly rehearsed utter degradation of the poor kid. Sasuke had made a completely serious face while pointing an accusing finger at Neji.

'You hung him up on the tree branch by his pants in year nine!'

Neji copied the silly expression gracing the Uchiha's face and crossed his eyes while pointing to Sai.

'And you used to stick his art books into the girls toilets!'

Sai huffed and put both hands on his hips while supporting a completely innocent facial status.

'Well Sasuke used to beat him in everything and when he won the Art competition last year by standing up **as **the art exhibit while Lee had slaved away on his painting for seven month, I think that might have tipped the kettle!'

Naruto observed with complete horror when Sasuke gave a high-five to Sai for making the analogy to boiling water and Lee's temperament. Then the whole gang chanted out 'what a loser!' while standing in a circle.

* * *

'So what do we do about this?'-asked Sasuke. Fifty minutes later when the hype died down, all the participating parties in the Lee bashing movement found themselves slightly depressed at the idea of having the vengeful kid running around with a mob of thirty something bikers at his heed. 

'I don't think we can go to **war** with four members and tree random guys on our side…'-came Sai's ever helpful, even more depressing statement that earned him a punch from Sasuke who made sure it landed in the right section of the face, the lips.

'Well, I'm pretty pissed off about the wings…'-Neji looked over to Sasuke and pleasantly smiled adding on a; 'I do so love the design however painful it may have been.' in a posh British accent.

This turned out to be the final straw for Naruto who shouted at them a hysteric 'shut up!' and stormed off in the direction of the parking lot.

Sasuke smirked and looked over the crowd observing the lovers spat.

'I wonder if he knows his bike is here…?'

* * *

'Naruto!'-he called after his friend. 'Come on, don't over react!' 

The blond refused to hear him out and kept on walking. The Uchiha considered for a moment the consequences of the act that he was about to commit, the '**fun** side' won over the blood curdling 'bad side' as most likely no good would come off it and so he proceded.

By glomping Naruto.

Well, alright, maybe it looked more like he flung himself forward, tackled Naruto down to the ground and pinned his arms and legs while staring at him with his dreamy Uchiha eyes.

'Damn right they're dreamy!'-he produced, smiling down at his victory. Naruto in turn scrawled and contemplated on the boy's sanity.

'You did that thing again where you transfer your thoughts into audibly heard by the sane words half-way through the thinking process so no one understands you.'

Sasuke blushed and tightened his grip on the prey's arms.

'This is the second time I have to do this and if god forbid there should be a third time I have to force you down and dominate I will-'-he didn't get to finish as Naruto pushed up with his upper body and pushed a surprised Sasuke to the side, consequently creating a turn of events and roles.

'How about this, that **truth** you gave me earlier was pretty damn vague so let's have this confessional session without interruptions. I **want** us to end up in a similar situation as this. In fact, I want to end up in the same situation as last night more often if not every time I feel like it. And that's pretty often.'

'Men think about sex **pretty often** too.'-snapped back the raven haired boy, slightly agitated by his dominated persona.

'I think about **you** all the time...'-said Naruto, leaning in for the kill.

'So that makes me sex on legs?'

This made the blond burst out laughing and collapse onto Sasuke's chest, the latter also chuckling at the break in the tense atmosphere.

'But really, I do…'

Sasuke turned his head to the side, his face centimeters from Naruto's.

'Me too…'

**TBC**

YAY! I updated, sorry about missing the update on the weekend but I was really depressed…happens to me real often.

Anyway, review and I promise this pointless crap will lead somewhere!

**SO REVIEW!**

And make me happy by doing so!

Will update soon!


	17. All systems Red, Communication Go

**I am so SORRY! **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! **

**My computer broke down and that being the only comp in the house meant that a) I couldn't write my stories and b) I had no internet. To top that wonderful story off, I've been sick for the last two weeks and so unable to go to a internet cafe. **

**So I will try and make it up to you guys by trying to update every day of the week! **

**Try... **

**But yeah, enjoy! And make me a present by REVIEWING! **

Chapter 16.

**All systems Red, Communication Go. **

Sasuke re-entered the group area as though nothing happened, his face back to the stone cold expression, the 'Bastard' sign back up on his forehead. In direct contradiction, Naruto looked very ruffled, his shirt unbuttoned, his lips swollen.

The members of RunAway observed this odd couple come into sight, waited till they were in close range and stood in line, saluting Sasuke and congratulating him on victory.

Kiba rolled his eyes and mumbled 'guess what they were doing…' as Shino threw hiss head backwards and began laughing. Much to Naruto's horror, Sasuke made a peace sign to his cheerleading squad, his face immobile as ever.

'We didn't do anything!'-he shouted while the others amused themselves by shaking Sasuke's hands and asking him if he had been 'safe' and used 'rubber'.

* * *

'So what are we going to do about Lee?'-asked Neji as they sat down on the sidebars of parking lot, their bikes parked behind the metal frame of the roads edge. Shikamaru had opted to stay in Sasuke's pink car since Sasuke still didn't have a bike and Nara wanted to sleep, having lost all interest in the matter once Lee's name was dropped into the equation.

'We need to get me a bike, then we can round up Kakashi and we're all good.'-commented the raven haired boy while lazily playing with the golden locks of his 'buddy'. Neji grimaced at the 'homo' atmosphere and turned to Sai to whisper something vaguely sounding like 'who do you think is going to dominate?'

'But the Avenger was custom made, no?'-suddenly inserted Shino, his presence almost forgotten. Sasuke nodded and almost seemed to despair, his gaze lowered, his body relaxed as he trailed his fingers along Naruto's neck.

'Let's slit into two groups, me and Na-'-as he was about to say the boys name, Neji and Sai compliantly shouted out 'bum buddy'. He glared at them and then continued. 'As I was saying, me and Naruto will go back to the mansion where I will jack one of my brothers bikes, some were even better made than mine. You guys stay here.'

Naruto turned to Sasuke and seemed to contemplate saying something.

'Hang on, why do we need Kakashi?'-came Kiba's voice, his question, probably having been languishing about in other people's heads too, was met with approval.

Sasuke shrugged and proceeded to his car. As he opened the door, he leaned in, pulled Shikamaru out and promptly threw him in the general direction of where the main crowd was standing.

'I want everyone to keep contact via phones.'-he shouted back to them and got behind the wheel, loudly slamming the door.

Naruto looked at Nara with pity, looked back at the spectators and produced a weak smile of reassurance for them. The he too followed Sasuke's steps, making a point to shut the door carefully and quietly.

* * *

'So you're really going to steal your brother's bike?'-he asked as Sasuke started up the engine and reared his car onto a bump that Naruto suspected had been Shikamaru's body.

'I guess I-'-he didn't get a chance to finish as his mobile rung. He looked down at the vibrating machine on his dashboard and after reading the BASTARD sign being displayed on the screen, reached for it and pressed the decline button.

All this while driving his car at a hundred and twenty km/h from a stand still point, ingeniously turning the wheel at the appropriate moment and skilfully exiting onto the main road without causing an accident.

The phone rang again and this time Sasuke switched it on and screamed as loudly as possible into the receiver.

'Hello!?'

Naruto heard cursing from the other end, muffled but clear in their meaning as Sasuke's brother recovered from the sonic boom. He then averted his eyes to the road and to his horror saw the figure standing in the middle of their path. The images of newspaper clipping flashed before his eyes, the jail cell, court and all.

'Sasuke!'

**TBC

* * *

**

I know this is a crap cliff-hanger…

The truth is…even the writer doesn't know what's going to happen next, so you guys can feel better by knowing that EVERYONE is held in suspense.

Haha, sorry...


	18. We can break away and Fly

**I know this is soooo late, but yeah, I uploaded these two documents and forgot to actually update…**

**Haha, I know someone asked for lemon action…and this IS like one chapter late, haha, well there is my free style version of a joke in the first half!**

**Don't get too exited about it though…**

**My friend nearly murdered me for saying it was lemon…hahaha…**

**Haha, see my problem with writing Lemon is hat I have never…would you guys really stick to this if I tried?**

**Haha, anyway, I AM SOOOO WIERDED OUT! I don't have any control over where this is going…**

**ENJOY AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

Chapter 17.

**We can break away and Fly.**

Sasuke easily bypassed the figure on the road, looked at Naruto like one would look at a dog with rabies and reverted his attention back to the conversation of his lifetime.

'So why the hell are you calling me from Japan, got too much cash?'-he asked, his voice sounding murderous.

'No…'-Itachi trailed of.

'So why the hell?'-snapped back the younger Uchiha, his left hand clenching the wheel so tightly that the pink varnish began to crack beneath his grasp.

'Because I love you.'

Sasuke hung up.

And threw the phone out of the window.

Only moments later Naruto's phone rung. The blond sheepishly picked up the phone, not recognising the number and greeted the caller, his voice a note too high. Sasuke turned to watch the expression on Naruto's face shift from surprise to slight horror as he produced a 'how did you know my number?' The Uchiha laughed on the other end, loud enough for his little brother to hear and try and wrestle the phone from his 'friends' hands.

'No! It's my mobile, I don't want to lose it!'-screamed Naruto as he tried to keep Sasuke looking at the road, clench his phone to his chest and ignore the touch of Sharingan.

Sasuke hit the brakes as hard as he could but this being the ulterior universe that it was, the car began spinning and went of road, causing Naruto to drop the mobile. When they finally came to a stop in the middle of a football field, there was the fumbling of the cars floor from which Sasuke emerged triumphantly producing a feral cry of victory.

What this looked like to the rest of the world: A car spinning out of control after the driver and the passenger had been in some sort of arbitrary **activity**. When the car stops, both the driver and passenger dive down out of view. The car bounces up and down for a few moment then the driver emerges, producing an orgasmic cry…

What it sounded like to Itachi…won't even go there/

'What do you want?'-finally uttered Sasuke, his voice breathless, words slurred.

'You…'

This time Sasuke held out, the anger management classes finally paying off.

'No really?'

'…to come to Japan. See, it pays to listen to the full sentence.'-replied his brother, sounding just that bit offended under the ever so slightly maniacal voice of looming doom. Sasuke sat back on the chair, suddenly aware of the growing feeling of fear.

Or was it nostalgia?

'What?'-he asked, mentally smacking himself for the sudden inability to operate his vocal abilities.

'See the family needs a heir…'-Itachi trailed of again.

'What are we, the Yakuza?'-snapped back the younger.

There was a pause in which certain unspoken truths were revealed.

'That's why…?'-tried Sasuke.

'Yes.'

'And that's why…'-he listened to his brother answer. It wasn't a shock to him, just another piece of the puzzle.-'So why do you need me? Aren't you enough? You are the older brother however you may twist the fact sometimes.'

'Well you see…'

* * *

Naruto stared at the raven haired boy and wondered if he should report the older Uchiha for harassment. The conversation, which has taken a turn for the…bizarre? Never the less, the conversation was beginning to kill him as he couldn't hear the replies of the much 'loved' brother of Sasuke.

So when Sasuke's eyes widened and he shouted 'WHAT!?" after which there was rather heinous swearing and cursing in a languages Naruto assumed must have been Japanese, his interest was peeked.

Sasuke promptly hung up and handed the phone over. He was pale a sheet of paper and seemed to be somewhat disgruntled as he threw the phone in the general direction of Naruto, it hit him in the eye, and put his hands to his face, horror creeping into his usually unshakable expression of boredom and hate for the rest of the insignificant world.

'I think..'

Naruto looked at him, his expression softening from that of anger. Who wouldn't be angry after the corner of their mobile was rammed into their eye?

'You think…'

Sasuke looked up to the sky and seemed to create a 'why?' gesture at the sky, his eyes huge and round as he, as Naruto assumed, was processing something abominable in his brain.

'I think the whole Lee matter will have to be dealt with later…'

**TBC

* * *

**

So anyway, whatda ya think? PLEASE **REVIEW**! I got sooo little comments for the last chap…am I really that bad?

Anyway, I promise you guys this REALLY IS going somewhere…

So please stick with me…sometimes my inspiration dies and rots away…but I do try…

SO REVIEW!


	19. You have no Price

Sorry this took long to write and it's so short too…

I promise to write a longer chapter for the next one with less…depression in it?

The story is getting a little too serious but then again, their relationship has been developing soooooooo slowly...haha…

**REVIEW**!

Chapter 18.

**You have no Price.**

Naruto patiently waited for him to finish his point but Sasuke said nothing and just sat there, staring into the seeming nothingness.

'I…think that this is too random…'-tried the blond, finally plucking up his courage to rebel.

Sasuke's head turned to him in a slow motion with a creaking sound.

'You dare defy me!'-came his booming voice.

'Shut up!'

There was a pause. Then, not caring too much for the consequences Sasuke pinned Naruto down, or rather backward or rather…is there a way to describe being pushed down on the front seat of the car with everything folded into an uncomfortable position?

Regardless, he grabbed Naruto's hands and pushed them against the glass, the blonds face twisted in mock horror.

'What is this, rape?'-he asked while trying to regain a less straining position for his head.

Sasuke chuckled ominously and bent down closer to the boys face.

'Is that what you want…?'-he whispered.

Naruto flushed but didn't answer, his eyes averting from the view of the perfectly chiselled face and onyx orbs.

'Or maybe…'-carried on Sasuke, leaning in closer, his lips almost touching Naruto's neck. The later also moving closer in the anticipation of the heated touch.-'You don't love me.'

The last part was delivered bluntly, the Uchiha, pulling away and letting go of the blonde's limb, creating a strange sense of vacuum in the car. This in turn had the effect Sasuke had wanted when Naruto sprung up and shouted rather loudly;

'I DO!'

The result? A victorious smirk, a rather foreordained feeling in Naruto's gut and Sasuke's words 'It's settled then.'

* * *

'Here are you tickets!'-chirped the lady behind the sales desk, her head tilting slightly to the side as she produced a smile worthy of an anime. Sasuke thought about murdering her for producing such a sight but then grunted something resembling a 'thank you' and walked off.

'Naruto you-'-he stopped. And looked around but in the sea of people he couldn't catch the florescent blond hair anywhere.

* * *

'There you are.'

Naruto turned and nodded to the approaching Uchiha. He was standing by the railing of the window leading out into the air field.

'I've never been to an airport.'-he said.-'I guess an orphan like me…'

Sasuke rested against the metal support and grabbed Naruto's chin.

'It doesn't mater now does it?'-he asked while leaning closer and capturing the blonds bottom lip, tugging at it, eyes locked on Naruto's.-'Is it my money that bothers you so much?'

A nod.

Sasuke smiled.

'Not everything has a price. Let's go, the flight leaves in fifteen minutes.'

He stopped before he was too far from the blond.

'Or would you rather convince yourself that I'm using you?'

**TBC

* * *

**

Ok…this sort of goes into their relationship a little deeper.

BTW it's Sasuke saying the last few lines in case you didn't realise…

Uh…PLEASE **REVIEW**! It makes me so happy…when people say nice things…

Unless you guys have nothing to say…or nothing nice…

I PROMISE TO UPDATE SOON IF YOU **REVIEW**!

…no one reviews…

cries…


	20. The Game we Play

Hey!

Thanks to all those people who reviewed!

Hugs to you all!

But come on! All of you who have this on your story alert and have added this as their favourites, could you spare at least one review for every two-three chapters I write?

**REVIEW**s make me sooooo happy and more likely to update!

**HELP ME REACH THAT 100 REVIEWS I WANT SO MUCH!**

**I'm looking for a beta reader! Yeah...after twenty chapters but still...Anyone up for it!?**

One more thing, would you like longer chapters?

Chapter 19.

**The Game we Play.**

Tap. Tap. Tap.

He was nervous.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

His fists kept on clenching and unclenching.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

'STOP IT!'

Naruto turned to Sasuke, bewildered at the horrifying reaction. He looked down at Sasuke's foot that the boy had placed on top of his to prevent the blond from his tapping sequence.

'If you continue like this, I'll throw you out.'-threatened the Uchiha, his glare set on 'You will Die Today' mode as he leaned back on his chair, pushing a hand through the black locks on his head. They had been in the air for twenty minutes and the fact that it was simply unnartural for humans to fly hadn't helped Naruto's paranoia at all...

'Yeah but I'm worried, all those planes crash all the-'

'I'll rape you here and now if you don't stop!'-growled the Uchiha, his hand grabbing Naruto between the legs.

'That's illegal or something!'-protested the blond, his voice coming out squeaky and unsure. The Uchiha grinned, his eyes squinting in the way to sexy for my own good style he had developed over the years.

'Oh? Was that a protest? Do you not like this or maybe I'm doing it wrong?'-he ran his hand down, pressing harder. Naruto let out a gasp and pushed away Sasuke, a blush raging across his face. The black haired boy snorted and turned to the window.

'I hate you…'-whispered his companion while bending over, his hands on the spot of previous offence, obviously fighting down a hard on.

Sasuke laughed and stopped a passing flight attendant.

'Some water please and orange juice.'

She nodded and left.

* * *

'I'm bored…' 

Sasuke grunted in response.

'There's nothing to do…'

Sasuke nodded without really listening to what was being said.

'I want to be entertained…'

Sasuke produced an 'uhu' sound, still without turning, merely feigning the reaction of understanding.

* * *

'Alright!'-exclaimed loudly the previously comatose Uchiha.-'Do you want to play a game?' 

Naruto looked at him in surprise. The strangest thing was that Sasuke was being sincere, his face somehow child like with happiness plastered all over.

'Sure?'

Sasuke's smile widened, reminding Naruto very much of their school chef Orochimaru. Maybe they were distantly related?

'It's called truth or dare!'-he announced, his eyes full of something the blond failed to describe as proper or saintly, in fact it was the absolute opposite of innocence and sweetness he had assigned to him just moment ago when thinking that Sasuke was acting a little like a child.

'Alright, I know that game.'

'So I get to go first, which do you pick?'-chirped Sasuke happily. Naruto looked towards the window to check if perhaps the sky was full of alien ships or clouding over with red to nominate this very day as the end of the world.

'Uh…'-he thought about the consequences of picking dare and cringed slightly at the thought of Sasuke's latest behavioural shift.-'Truth.'-seemed to be the safest option though he still wasn't sure…

And indeed, the Uchiha didn't disappoint.

'What is your sexual fantasy?'

'Oh my God Sasuke!'-hissed Naruto covering the raven haired boys mouth.-'There are other people here!'

Sasuke resolved this situation as he had in the earlier days of the school year with his brother. He bit Naruto's, forcing the blond to produce a scream that sounded a lot like 'fuck' but apparently the blond had managed to muffle the word somewhat and it came out sounding like fudge.

A baby three sets down from where they were started crying while the adult passengers began to mumble in a non-amused fashion more commonly known as disappointed chatter.

'You agreed to play.'-continued the boy from hell as Naruto's eyes widened. His partner in crime, more like the criminal…didn't seem to notice anything around them, like the several stewardesses heading for them.

'Well…'-he blushed and lowered his head as well as voice to prevent any further unnecessary commotion.-'I sometimes…'-the next part was said almost inaudibly.

'I'm **so** sorry. But I could not hear a word of what you said.'-protested Sasuke, his face stern in the discussion that was worthy of Hatake who was unfortunately for Naruto, left behind in England along with his Icha Icha books and great knowledge of sexual positions along with fantasies.

'I said…'-once again Sasuke seemed to fail to heat him.

'What?'-asked the boy, prolonging the 'a' in the question.

'I said I like being blindfolded!'-screamed the blond, completely infuriated by the audacious behaviour of his 'boyfriend'. The effect was brilliant.

Sasuke fell back against the chair's back, laughing; his hands trying to cover the completely cracked Uchiha mask.

* * *

'We still have four hours…'-whined Naruto. 

Sasuke didn't reply at all.

'I said I-'-tried the blond again but was interrupted by the uprising of Sasuke's body into a standing position.

'I have a solution for all our problems!'-he declared, a little too loudly for the liking of the other passengers who were trying to sleep, this being the time the plane was travelling submerged in darkness. Sasuke glared back at anyone who dared 'shush' him, the people finding themselves on the receiving end of _discomfort a la Uchiha_.-'You are one of the three pieces to this ingenious, created by a sexy beast solution!'

Naruto looked at him sceptically.

'And what are the other two? Pray tell…'

Sasuke smiled and leaned in until his forehead was touching with Naruto's.

'Me. Toilet.'

It took Naruto a full minute to comprehend the _slight_ hint at some form of physical intercourse. His mind probably would have melted and oozed out of his ears had the other not grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the said facility, ominously chuckling to himself.

**TBC

* * *

**

Cliff-hanger with a promise of something DAMN GOOD!

So you guys better review or else!

Haha, but really, I want to reach that 100 reviews that are so long overdue…

This is a development in their relationship, thats the reason I chose to send them to Japan bacuase for some odd reason their relationship was moving at an almost non existant speed...so sorry!

Thanks for sticking with my randomness and writers blocks!

**REVIEW!**


	21. Bringing down the Ship

Chapter 20.  
**Bringing down the Ship.**

They were so close to their destination.  
Naruto could already **feel** Sasuke's lips on his…when…  
'I found them!'  
Both Sasuke and Naruto stared blankly at Sai who stood in the middle of the corridor leading to the toilets and then to business class, smiling ever so nicely and pointing a finger at them.  
'The hell…'-whispered the Uchiha, his left eye twitching menacingly. Naruto uttered something that came close to being a squeak but the presence of another RunAway member interrupted their little WTF session.  
'See they weren't in the first class section, Sasuke is too much of a cheap bastard for that.'-rumbled Neji's voice as he laughed, pushing away the curtain separating the two sections of the plane.  
'You-'-started the black haired boy looking positively scandalized.  
'You guys interrupted them, judging from their current body language, positioning and direction in which they were heading, I must come to the generalised conclusion that they were heading for the toi-'  
'PIOLET'S CABIN!'-shouted Sasuke atop Shikamaru's brilliant deduction.-'Well…you see Naruto wanted to the see the…control board, yeah!'  
And as if that didn't sound suspicious enough, Naruto nodded and added on to the horrifyingly obvious lie.  
'Yes. I. Really. Want. To. See. The…'

* * *

'So you guys received a call from my brother?'  
Kiba nodded.  
'Right…and how did he know YOUR number?'-asked the raven head again, pointing at the dog boy.  
'Oh, well actually he called me first and asked for the number of Sasuke's bride's friend.'-answered Neji while dodging Sasuke's napkin consistent shurikens.  
'And I'm guessing he got that a long time ago…'-mused the Uchiha.-'That still doesn't explain why you're here…'  
Neji answered again, his eyes boring into Sasuke who in turn visualised the killing of the Hyuga via Glare technique seventy four.  
'Your brother, him being the 'I am soooo Japanese' person that he is, told us that we, as loyal samurai should follow our shogun to death…or something…rather...maybe.'

Sasuke motioned for his creamy eyed friend t continue.

'Well, then he told us that the next flight leaving to Japan, Tokyo would be at fife sixty…in other word six in the evening. When we arrived, we tried looking for you. Sai even took over the PA system. But after that we got kicked out and had to sneak in through the sewage system-'

'Neji don't over exaggerate!'-protested Sai.-'We had to wage a battle against the 'Air Guard' and take over the roof top after which-'

Sasuke smashed Sai into the window, breaking both barriers of protective glass.

'So you guys sneaked in and?'

Neji looked a little worried, however, perhaps aware that Sai's fate was not unique and his pretty face could in fact be the next to be decoration of the JAL plane decided to continue. Either that or he considered the idea of a fight in such a public place too much of a risk at the possibility of some…casualties.

Whatever had made him rule out the possibility of rebellion against the Uchiha, perhaps it had been their friendship in the end, it had caused him to avert his attention from the unfortunate member of RunAway and look back at his leader.

'And we got in with the luggage. Personally I thank Gai for all those gymnastics lessons in Drama…'-finished Hyuga, truthfully thankful to the green spandex wearing maniac who had taught them the most useless and inconvenient truths in **those** lessons all student except Lee learned to dread. And that perhaps had explained why the only senior doing Drama **was** Rock…

'So what am I supposed to with you guys?'-mused the black haired boy while surveying his mini-army consisting of Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino Neji and Sai who seemed to have passed out from either lack of oxygen or lack of head…but Sasuke couldn't really see from the angle he was sitting at.

'You could feed us…'-grumbled Naruto, slightly annoyed at the whole fiasco, robbed of those precious moments he could be spending with Sasuke…

Sasuke in turn snapped his fingers, magically summoning a stewardess who more than willingly took the order from the seven boys who had all managed to somehow fit into two economy class seats.

A scream suddenly echoed from the seat behind the group as the woman who had been sleeping for the last two hours woke up and saw, what Sasuke assumed, was Sai's head through her window.

There was suddenly a lot of commotion and the pilots voice boomed through the speaker that they would be temporarily landing in the Hong Kong airport as there had been an 'accident' of sort on board.

By this of course meant that after almost twenty minutes of trying, neither the personnel nor anyone from the five people who volunteered to help, Sasuke among them, in retrieving Sai's head **safely** from the window could do it and so they were forced to make an emergency landing to avert further harm.

Of course what everyone was really worried about was the dropping temperature and sudden thinning of air on the plane…no one really cared about Sai.

'Oh damn…'

Everyone looked at Sasuke.

'We need to be there by eight am…'

'There is a nine hour difference so if now it's three am in Tokyo then and this whole deal with Sai…what's that all about anyway? It will take too long…'

There was a brief moment where no one said anything and Sasuke exchanged looks with Naruto. Something seemed to click between them as they both achieved sudden understanding of each other, either that or they were both diots and thought along the same wavelength.

'NO!'-gasped Naruto in horror of what he foresaw.

'Yes!'-shouted out Sasuke, an evil glint in his eyes.-'We are hijacking this plane!'

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

Sorry for such a long wait and short chapter but I will try to update a longer chapter after my biology test, I've been studying and being sick and all kinds of other things lately…so…

**REVIEW **if you want more…

LOL

P.S.

I love Sai so don't worry, I'm not really bashing him…I swear…


	22. The Heir to the Wedding

Chapter 21.

**The Heir of the Wedding.**

'Um…Sasuke, I think that's a felony…'-stated Neji with a rather bored look on his face.

'Yeah, I don't think that all the money in the world could really…help you…'-added Naruto in hope of dissuading his rather insane _boyfriend _from committing an internationally recognized crime.

'Yeah, you're not paid to think.'-said Sasuke, eyes slanting at his rather blond property, he still hadn't decided on the name…

'I'm not paid at ALL!'

'Guys, just…stop it.'

Sasuke glared at Shino, not really caring about the rather loose tie that bound them to each other, in fact, as far as the Uchiha was concerned, Kiba and Shino were now part of RunAway and subsequently under his dominance.

'Alright,'-he produced after fully satisfying himself with the effect of his glaring endeavor.-'Plan B.'

Neji looked at him suspiciously.

'What's pan B?'

Sasuke smiled and started going through Sai's pockets. Sai, who probably wasn't even conscious, didn't protest at this rather vague molestation and robbery. Uchiha had taken his phone and much to Naruto's disapproval used the O2 UK connection to call someone. This was of course keeping in mind that they were in China and the 'roaming' was probably coasting Sai a little fortune.

But after twenty minutes of Sasuke shouting into the phone in a language vaguely resembling Japanese and another ten minutes of them landing, nobody could complain when the raven haired boy led them out into a landing field and pointed to a black Apache chopper which transported them to Osaka, their final destination within one hour.

Only when they got into the long white limo did Shikamaru inquire of the actual plan that Sasuke had for himself and Naruto. Sasuke in turn seemed to ignore the question completely and only when Naruto prodded him rather violently did he screw up his face and inform them that in fact, they were going to a wedding, all this of course after producing a colorful 'fuck'.

'Why?'-asked Sai, having recovered from the yet again inflicted by Sasuke trauma and now chewing on chocolates which were bought for him as a form of unofficial apology.

'Because,'-said Sasuke, pausing for dramatic effect.-'My family are…Yakuza.'

There was another dramatic pause, this time induced by everyone and from Sasuke's rather shocked expression, Naruto gathered that the Uchiha expected a collective gasp of some sort.

'So why are we going to the wedding?'-repeated Sai.

'My father died so the family needs a new heir. However…'-he looked around again.-'You guys knew?'

Neji shrugged and produced an 'obviously' rather apprehensively. Naruto noted that Sasuke looked like a kid who was robbed of candy…or something…whatever rich Japanese kids liked…

'Ok…However the rule of the family is that the heir must be married.'-he finished.

Kiba, who had been peacefully daydreaming, suddenly seemed to snap back at Sasuke's last comment.

'So why do we have to be present at your brothers wedding?'

'That's because,'-The Uchiha looked at Naruto rather apologetically at this point, the blond squirming slightly at the ominous feeling at the pit of his stomach.-'It's because it's **my** wedding.'

* * *

'Naruto…'-pleaded Sasuke. They had ridden the rest of the way in silence, a sour expression on the blonde's face, his mouth twisted slightly into a strange position. Only once at the main house, did small talk break out within the group though Sasuke and Naruto remained in isolated silence. When inside the Uchiha had pulled his object of affection into a separate room, this action seeming to go unnoticed by the others who seemed too preoccupied with the house itself and the expensive pieces of art that lined the walls and corridors.

'This is the second time you've made me look completely stupid.'-hissed the blond. Sasuke cringed at the tone and put his hands together in a sign of prayer.

'Let me explain, ok?'

'No.'

Sasuke sighed and tried again.

'Look, it's just that the bride is-'

'SASUKE!'-came a loud shriek from behind the door and within mere seconds within which Sasuke's eyes widened to a point quite impossible for Asians, the door burst open and a red haired boy flung himself in, looking rather fearsome and in Naruto's opinion; incredibly terrifying.

Sasuke in turn seemed to completely cover in sweat and freeze up, body going stiff, lips thinning from the applied pressure, skin becoming completely drained of color.

'Sasuke…'-extended the boy, this time less loudly though certainly with more threat contained within one simple name, albeit Japanese. The said owner of the name however, refused to turn around, eyes locked on Naruto's.

'As I was saying-'-tried Uchiha, his words slurring a little as he tried to conjure up as little movements as possible. He however did not get the chance to say whatever explanation he had and was dragged away by the still unknown to Naruto person who seemed to remind him of ragging fire or something related to a storm.

After a four minute interval, Neji came in, looking about as pale as Sasuke had and pulled Naruto out, telling him that the whole entourage of Sasuke's friends had to proceed to the tea-room where they would wait till the ceremony. After that he pulled the still shocked Naruto out into the hallway and dragged him towards some unknown destination, seeming to get lost a couple of times as they slid a few paper doors only to find emptiness greeting them.

Only after they had reunited with the rest of the group did the blond regain his speech.

'Neji, who was that?'-he asked, voice trembling slightly as he looked around.

Hyuga seemed to twitch slightly but answered none the less.

'Just forget whatever happened…Sasuke was a good friend…'

Naruto contemplated over the fact that Sasuke had been spoken of in past tense, however he was interrupted when the same guy that carried away Uchiha, came into the room, looked around and assertively began making his way towards the blond boy. He noted that the infamous and badass RunAway members obligingly shifted away from him, no-man's land forming around him within seconds.

'You're Uzumaki?'-asked the guy, his tone slightly gentler than the one he had used with Sasuke. Naruto was inclined to say no, this being further encouraged by the looks of horror on Sai's and Neji's faces.

'Yes he is.'-came the cold voice that Naruto identified as belonging Sasuke's brother. Itachi, who was dressed in a traditional kimono, was smiling and holding on to what looked like…Sasuke. All he could do was produce an uncertain 'uh' and try not to laugh at the sight of the deadly Sharingan dressed in a dress, all pampered up and blushing.

'So why the hell is he a guy?'-asked the still to be introduced redhead.

This brought Naruto back; the strange question a big shocker to a person who had always considered himself, not to mention his name, very manly.

'Why would you figure me to be a woman?'-he asked while raising his chin, body straightening out to tower over the said red head.

'Oh…'-exclaimed Itachi, a grin spreading across his normally immobile face.-'I suppose because you're the wife to be.'

* * *

**TBC**

Sorry guys for not updating for so long and when I did update, update with this crap…short crap…I promise…or at east hope I'll update soon with something vaguely better…

THANKS FOR READING!

And review…OMG this was baaaaad….

Oh and to my beta reader I'm SORRY!

Haha…I'm often sick so yeah…try sending me your email address agiain!


End file.
